


Some Scars Never Heal

by CrazyKat5505



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 6 Years in Maria after fall, Alone, Angst, Blocked off Character, Discovered by Scouts, F/M, Family Killed, Gen, Gradual progression, Living with Titans, Lots of Angst, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts, Wall Maria - Freeform, depressed, forest of giant trees, living alone, lonely, major OC death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKat5505/pseuds/CrazyKat5505
Summary: She only wanted to live a normal life with her family, but that simple dream was shattered the moment they were all brutally murdered at the hands of the beasts that don't even deserve the name they have.  The titans ripped everything away from her in the most brutal way possible.  She spent 6 years running and hiding from the beasts, 6 years with out the love of any family.  Her walls are built so strong and high by the time she even saw another human being.  Watching so many people get slaughtered had scarred her, and she did the only thing she could do, she ran.  A decision she will never forget to regret.Will she ever be able to love again?Is anyone capable of breaking through her walls?"Sometimes people just need to know when it's hopeless, when they need to stop.That some scars will never heal."NOW UPDATES ON THE FIRST OF EVERY MONTH.(It may be 3 chapters it may be one, I update whatever I have written.)





	1. Intro Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can skip this chapter, nothing exciting really happens here, but I wouldn't suggest it. This one introduces the characters and gives a brief perspective on personality. So like I said, I guess you can skip it. But not recommended

"Alright squirt, I really have to go now"

An older man chuckled as he looked down at the young girl clinging to his leg as if her life depended on it. A woman that looked around her mid-thirties watched the exchange, a smile lighting up her face. After a minute or so of watching the man try to pry the little 8 year old off of his leg, she finally decided to step in.

"Come on Mia, daddy has to go to work"

At the sound of the woman's voice, Mia looked over at her, emerald green eyes wide and colored with mischief.

"But mommy" she whined, drawing out they on the end.

The woman looked at the young girl for a few moments longer before a bright idea came to mind and her smile grew even bigger.

"How about I show you how to make some cake, and then we can make some before daddy and Kitsune get home, just for them!?"

Immediately Mia's face lit up, and without thinking about it, unlatched herself from her father's leg.

"Yeahhhh, let's make a cake for daddy and big sister!!!" She screamed out of pure happiness while running right past her mother and into the kitchen.

At the sight of this, both mother and father couldn't contain their laughter, and let it ring through the small household.

After a second or so they both found their bearings and paused. The man took a short few steps forward and enveloped the woman in a quick hug, followed by a peck on the forehead.

"I love you Sora."

Sora snuggled deeper into the hug, burying her face into the man's chest and inhaling deeply before replying.

"Love you to Misuke" she replied in just barely over a whisper.

The lovely couple stayed as just that, embracing each other until an impatient call sounded from the kitchen.

"MOMA!!!! COME ON!!!!!"

The mother could only sigh in response, letting herself out of the embrace.

"Might as well, have a good trip, tell Kit that I give her good wishes as well!" She chimed, all the while gently urging him to the door with her hands.

"Alright then, good luck with that little bundle of energy!" Misuke said, right before he closed the door behind him.

With nothing else to distract him, he took in the beautiful landscape.

The little family lived on a small farm, located in a valley of hills. Trees dotted the land every 30 meters give or take, under the trees was beautiful green grass, not too long due to the cows and horses that moved in small groups around the fenced in planes. A small red barn sits a short walk away from the house. The sun was well in the sky, due to it being mid-afternoon, as the man makes his way down a well-trodden path to the red building.

In front of the barn, a supply wagon sat, the wooden wheels worn with age and use. Sun-bleached leather stretched over the wooden supports to cover the materials inside. Attached to the wagon by sturdy leather harnesses were 2 horses. One of the creatures was an almost solid black, only the left front hoof had a white mark on it, coming all the way up to the knee, abruptly stopping there. To it's left stood a mare of a very dark bay, a little white star sat right in between its eyes.

To the left of the wagon, tied to a fence post was a palomino stallion, a unique placing of white on his face made it look almost as if he were wearing a mask, and if only to make him stand out more, piercing blue eyes topped it all off.

"SHIT!!"   
CRASH!!!!

At the sound, the man snapped his head toward the barn and made his way over. Nothing about him even looked like he was worried, not even the smile that graced his face when the interior of the barn came in to view. For face down on the ground lay a young girl, around 16. Misuke could only chuckle as a string of curses flooded from the girl's mouth as she took her time in standing.

Turning around, almost all frustration disappeared at the sight of the man behind her as she smiled herself. She wore only a small teal tank top and some rugged jeans. Holes could be seen in places, and worn black boots covered her feet. Her long white hair was tied into a high ponytail and beautiful violet eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Ya need some help Kit? You seem to be havin' a bit of trouble there?"

At this Kit or Kitsune, raised her head indignantly.

"Nope!! I'm fine!! I mean come on, it's not like anything at all happened!!" She said with a shrug of her shoulders and a giant smile on her face.

The man only laughs harder.

When he finally stops with a great breath he finally wheezes out the words

"Alright, whatever you say!"

At this Kitsune turns around and continues toward her original destination.

"Oh, yeah, if I were you, I'd check and make sure that I got everything for ya." She says while motioning to the wagon behind her with a thumb over her shoulder.

"You crack me up," Misuke replies while shaking his head. But deciding it'd be for the best, he listened and shuffled toward the cart.

While he was doing that Kitsune made her way out of the barn, in her hands was a black western style saddle and a matching bridle lay over the saddle horn. Making her way to the only horse yet to be tacked she slung the heavy tack over the railing next to the stallion.

Stepping over the trailing straps she adjusted the sky blue saddle pad placed on his back before picking up the tack and slinging it over the pad. Flipping straps over the side she took the bridle into her hands and skillfully slid the bit into his mouth, easing the rest of it over his ears.

With the bridle in place, she reached a hand under the steed bringing the girth around and tightening it around his stomach. She fiddled with the straps for another 2 minutes before giving the stallion a firm pat on the neck.

"Echo and I are ready, you?" She said before glancing over at the wagon only to find her father already sitting in the driver seat.  
Seeing this Kitsune could only scoff in annoyance.

"I've been ready for a while now," Misuke says, a smugness was detectable in his tone.

"Whatever" Kitsune mumbles while giving him a playful glare.

Putting her foot in the stirrup, she hoisted herself into the saddle atop the magnificent steed, taking a moment to adjust herself before clicking her tongue. At the noise Echo slowly backs away from the post. With a gentle tug on the reins, they're on the road following behind the wagon that has already moved ahead.

The next hour or so was traveled in silence with nothing but bird calls and the sound of the clicking feet of the horses to listen to. Kitsune watched as the scenery changed from plains to the forest, to a city and the chatter of birds changed to people.

"Hey dad, I just thought of something." She said as she urged Echo closer to the wagon.

"What's up?" Came his faint reply.

"I have no idea where we're going," Kitsune stated rather bluntly while looking at the man expectantly.

"Oh, haha!! That's right, I never told you!!" He replied.

"Well, the scouting legion just got back from another expedition and they need me to check their horses' shoes, I thought you would like to come. That's why we won't be back home for a couple days." He explained as if going to the scouting regiment and caring for their horses was something everyone did.

Misuke worked as a farrier. Now, there are a good number of farriers in wall Maria, so what gives him the privilege to care for the scouting legions horses? It's simple, he and commander Erwin are great friends. They've known each other since childhood and practically grew up together. Every other month he would go to the scouting HQ and tend to the horses' shoes.

Kitsune's eyes widened in realization and her mouth moved up and down as if trying to form words. A few seconds passed before she spoke again.

"Of course I would like to come!!!! I can't believe you're finally taking me!!" She exclaimed while abandoning the reins and tossing her hands into the air.

A hearty chuckle escaped Misuke's lips as he watched the surprised girls reaction to the news.

"Yes I'm taking you, and if you wanna go again then be good, got it?" His tone was dead serious by the end of the question.

"Yes, sir!!!"

The rest of the trip was traveled in silence as the busy village faded into the distance and they walked through open plains once again.

***30 minutes later***

After traveling on the plains for a good chunk of time, clusters of buildings finally came into view.

People, presumably soldiers, buzzed around the paths quickly moving from one building to another. Standing but a few meters in front of us were four people, all dawning the military uniform and proudly wearing the wings of freedom on their back. One man had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Another man with black hair and emerald eyes stood behind him. Standing right next to him to his left was a woman with short chestnut brown hair and hazelnut colored eyes.

In front of the group was a woman who was acting like a three-year-old at the moment. She was jumping up and down rapidly waving her hands. Messy brown hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head and glasses covered her eyes.

"LOOK!!! IT'S MISUKE!!! MISUKE IS HERE!!!!!!" She shouted, sounding like a madman before taking off at top speed to meet the wagon before it even gets to the rest of the group. Kitsune could practically feel the exasperation coming off the soldiers from here before they made their way to us as well, albeit a lot slower.

As if knowing what would happen Misuke halted the horses and attempted to get out of the driver's seat, but apparently took to long. Before Kitsune could even register it the woman was already crushing the poor man in a bear hug.

"Ooooooohhhh it's so good to see you again!!!! I can't believe I missed you last time!!!!" She shouted, not caring that she was in his ear.

Kitsune could only watch in wonder as her fathers face slowly turned blue. His mouth moved a little bit, mumbling something she couldn't hear, but most likely something along the lines of 'can't breath'

"Ooohhh, sorry!!!!!" She shouted again, letting him go as if he were on fire. The moment her arms moved Misuke could only lean on the back of the seat and take in greedy gulps of air.

"Nah... it's ok..... Hanji, I just.... wasn't ready for that one." He breathed just loud enough for Kitsune and the soldiers that have just reached the wagon to hear.

"Ease off on the greetings Hanji." Said the blonde haired man. Now that he's closer Kitsune could see that he was really tall, at least 6 feet. There was an air of command around him that could only belong to someone of high rank in the military. His icy blue eyes looked like they could pierce stone if wished.

"Ahhhh, I'm sorry Erwin!!! I couldn't resist myself!!" Hanji exclaimed as she jumped off the wagon, not even bothering to use the steps. Misuke, who had now caught his breath, only chuckled.

"As energetic as ever I see."

Erwin could only sigh in response.

Kitsune watched the exchange silently from atop her mount. Everything seemed to be going well for her, and then Hanji's eyes strayed her direction. As soon as she made her way over, Kitsune had a feeling she was screwed.

"Aaaand who might you be!" Hanji asked, just loud enough to catch the attention of everyone around them. Kitsune could feel the eyes of Erwin and the two yet to be named soldiers boring into her, waiting for an answer as well as the officially crazy woman.

"Oh, that's my daughter, Kitsune," Misuke said, answering for the poor girl who was frozen under everyone's stare.

At the news, Hanji's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before letting out an inhumanly loud squeal. She took off towards the girl and without any trouble at all, hopped on the horse's rump right behind the saddle. Kitsune felt arms snake around her waist only seconds before she was fighting for air.

She didn't notice the soldiers warning Hanji, or Echo shifting uncomfortably under the new weight. Most importantly she didn't notice the reins in her hands as they darted backward in a feeble attempt to get the woman off.

With the violent jerk of the reins, the only message the horse got was to rear, and rear he did.

Screams erupted from the two women's mouths as they toppled off the back of the horse, only one sounded truly afraid, the other was just surprise. A cloud of dust rose from where they landed and from behind Echo as he skittered away. When the dust settled and the two women were in view Misuke couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed, he clutched his stomach and laughed shamelessly. The two soldiers from behind Erwin rushed over to the two women without missing a beat.

"Squad leader Hanji!!!! Ms. Kitsune!! Are you okay?!" They both shouted simultaneously, real concern lacing their voices. When they reached the lump of tangled flesh on the ground the young male went to work with prying Hanji's loosened arms off of Kitsune and the female crouching beside him.

"I'm good, thanks for your concern, but I had a nice cushion." The white-haired girl mumbled before helping the man loosen the crazy woman's grip. When said grip failed to loosen an idea came to mind. Moving her hand to Hanji's wrist she grabbed a tiny amount of skin between her nails and started to squeeze. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Hanji's arms shot out and she shoved the teenager off of her before jumping to her own feet holding the abused piece of skin.

"Yeeeouch!!!! SON OF A, That hurt!!!!!" The woman screamed jumping from one foot to the other. The man next to Kitsune shot up from his crouched position and went to aid his precious squad leader. The woman, on the other hand, stood up much more calmly and offered a hand to the overturned girl. Without much of a thought Kitsune accepted the help and in a split second, she was back on her feet.

She muttered a quick 'thank you' before turning to retrieve her horse without waiting for a reply. Echo only moved a few feet away and was now munching on some grass on the side of the path, at the sound of footsteps he raised his large head, not at all fazed by what just happened. Kitsune took his reins in hand before leading him back to the others.

All chatter from before dissipated with the arrival of the girl and the two soldiers fell in line behind Erwin as he turned and motioned for us to follow. With a flick of the reins the wagon was moving slowly behind and deciding that it would be easier to simply lead the stallion, Kitsune followed on foot. Hanji was walking casually next to Erwin, noticeably rubbing her wrist every few seconds.

After walking about 5 minutes past buildings and ducking from curious eyes, they arrived at a very large building that smelling strongly of horses. Kitsune could only imagine the number of animals that could fit inside those walls, and quickly realized why she won't be home for a few days. The wagon stopped just next to the entrance of the building and from behind Kitsune could see Misuke hop off the side. He made a quick motion for her to come to the front and then made his way up without waiting for an answer. Without hesitation, Kitsune followed right after him.

When she got in view of the interior of the barn, it took all her strength to not openly gape at it. So many stalls lined the walls that she couldn't count them all, but there were at least 100 in this one barn, and she was positive there were more. Groups of soldiers went down the rows with shovels and barrels full of dung.

Shaking her attention away from the stables she focused on the end of the conversation happening in front of her.

"Okay, that works, where do you want our horses?" Misuke's gruff voice asked.

"My soldiers will take care of that, you two will be going to your rooms," Erwin answered as he motioned with his hands for the 2 soldiers behind him to come forward. Immediately following his command, they made their way to the two mares hooked to the wagon and started working on the straps. He looked at Kitsune and her steed before turning and looking at the group closest to us working on the stalls.

"Conner!!!" He shouted. Almost instantly a young boy with curly brown hair froze for a heartbeat then made his way over to Erwin, quickly saluting in front of him.

"Sir!"

"I want you to take this horse, untack it, and put it in an empty stall, then return to duty," Erwin order while pointing to Echo.

"Yes, sir!!" The boy answered before saluting again and making his way over, taking quick, light steps.

Deciding now would be the best time to do it Kitsune turned toward her horse and rubbed his neck.  
"You be a good boy, okay? I'll see you soon. Love you Echo." She muttered before standing on her toes and kissing him on the cheek.

Now done she turned towards the boy and gave him the reins.

"Thank you ..."

"James, James Conner." He said with a bright smile before holding out his right hand. "It's nice to meet you.."

"Kitsune Tomoe," she said before shaking his hand. When they released the others hand Kitsune watched as he led Echo into the large barn.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, whipping her head around she found it was only her father.

"Ya ready to go squirt? I'm gonna show you where your room is." He said. At his words, Kitsune couldn't help but feel a twinge of panic go through her, and her unspoken question must've shown on her face.

"Yeah, we won't be rooming together, you'll be staying in the woman's dorm and I the men's." He said a frown gracing his face.   
"But you'll be rooming with someone, so they can help you find your way around, I'll be seeing you at meals and when I'm working 'cause we will be meeting here after breakfast. Okay?"

All panic ceased after she realized that she'll still be with him most of the day. All she hoped now was that her roommate was nice.

"Okay, that's fine. So what will we be doing the rest of the day after finding our rooms?" She questioned as they started moving towards the wagon, grabbed a bag of belongings each and then started away from the stable.

"After our rooms, we will eat supper and then go to bed. In the morning I'll see you at breakfast then we'll go to the stables, okay?" He said without looking at her as they walked.

"That's fine with me." She answered surly.

The rest of the trip was walked in silence, and in about 5 minutes they stopped in front of a large building.

"Your room should be number 345 on the third floor." He said, breaking the silence. They looked at each other for a few heartbeats before embracing one another in a long hug. "Be good, okay?" He whispered. "I will," Kitsune said before breaking the hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kay squirt?" He said just before turning around and making his way to god knows where.   
"Alright, love you!!!!" She shouted while turning towards the doors and hearing a faint, 'love ya' before pushing her way inside.

Fresh cool air greeted her arrival as she sighed in relief at getting out of the hot air of July.

Deciding that finding the stairs was the first thing she needed to do, she listened to her gut and went down the left hallway of the first level. The bottoms of her boots clicked on the stone floor as she walked in silence. Torches flickered in between every door and shadows danced across walls and the floor.

Finally making it to the end of the hallway she found her goal and looked at the spiral staircase in front of her before making her assent. A window was placed on every story showing the sun as it started to set and the sky was set on fire by the last of the suns rays for the day.

After making it to the third story, Kitsune moved swiftly down the hall, carefully reading each sign as she passed it. Numbers started at 350 and went down the further down the hall you went through, due to her number being close to 350, Kitsune had no need to go further down as she stood in front of the door to the room she would be staying in for the next week.

Finding the strength she needed, she quickly knocked on the door before she lost it. There was a shuffling from inside and a quick 'hold on'. Only a few heartbeats after did the door open revealing a young girl, about 17, with shoulder length black hair and sky blue eyes. She was an average height, 5 '4, if guessed, and still wore the military uniform, only boots were missing.

"Hello?" She asked, shaking the other girl from her thoughts.

"Oh, hi. Um, I was told I'd be rooming with you?" Kitsune stated, completely unsure about this until recognition showed on the girls' features and she opened the door wider, beckoning the other in.

"Oh yeah!!! Kitsune right?" She asked as she turned around and retreated into the room. Taking this as an invitation Kitsune followed her, closing the door behind herself and taking on the room. It was a small thing, very tidy though. There were two beds, one placed on each side and a nightstand next to each. A single dresser sat on the wall next to the door and a window was right in the middle of the back wall.

"Yeah, Kitsune Tomoe, and you are." The white-haired girl asked, gaining more confidence with each step. Deciding to go to the bed with nothing on it she sat down, relishing the feeling of the pressure leaving her feet before she took her own boots off and set them next to the bed.

"Cora Atsuke!!! Nice to meet you!" She said right before plopping down on her own bed. A short silence followed the introductions as the two just looked at each other.

Cora's eyes strayed to the bag on the bed next to Kitsune and she smiled.  
"Why don't you put your stuff away, then we can go eat." She suggested before getting up and grabbing her boots.

"Y-yeah, that works," Kitsune mumbled as she grabbed the fairly small bag and put everything in the respectful drawer in the nightstand. By the time She had her own boots on Cora was already at the door pulling it open.

"Just follow me kay?" Cora said as she glanced back. Blue eyes met violet and without needing to hear an answer, the silent exchange was ended as Cora turned away and made it to the hallway.

Supper passed by without any trouble at all, everyone welcomed Kitsune and friends were made. She settled in fairly quickly and the timid person they met was quickly washed away, confidence taking place.

Nights claws soon took away the daylight and a days work took its toll on the people as they lay their heads to rest. Soon the halls were quiet, and the bodies still, only to rise with the sun tomorrow


	2. Unknown Dangers

The week flitted by on delicate wings and time ran through Kitsune's fingers like silk. All to soon, she was mounted on her steed as they trailed behind the old supply wagon, looking back at the place over her shoulder. Kitsune had a lot of fun, meeting new people and caring for the horses. She made great friends with Cora, and even met James again. Only a handful actually seemed friendly though. Some looked absolutely insane, so much to the point that she stayed clear as much as possible. Others were just rude and arrogant idiots. 

Over the time, she became better acquainted with Hanji, gradually getting used to the crazy woman, and soon, not much to anyone's surprise, was friends with her. Erwin was seen very little by her, and when she did actually see him, they never talked. Of all the people she met though, there was one particularly interesting one, officially dubbed captain shorty by Hanji. Lance Corporal Levi was an intriguing person indeed. The moment she met him, Kitsune had met a challenge, and accepted it. Even if she knew it would be pretty much impossible. He's closed himself off from the world, no doubt about it, no one even knows the last time he smiled. And that's where it all started, mission 'Get Levi to Smile' shall never be forgotten, and she'll be damned if it's not completed. 

The sound of 2 horses screaming ripped the thoughts away from her brain to be replaced by worry. She instinctually squeezed her legs around Echo's side, and rode toward the front of the wagon that had abruptly stopped. Ahead she could hear her fathers attempts to calm the mares down, and succeeding gradually. When they came into view, alarms went off in her head at the sight of Misuke crouching in front of the black coated mare. Without even bothering to stop, Kitsune swung her leg over the saddle, almost tripping over herself when she landed. 

"What happened?!" The white haired girl shouted as she stumbled to her father. Concern covered both faces as she saw thin trails of crimson running down the mares leg from a new cut right above her ankle. A second later her father stood up and looked around.

"There was a snake on the road, it got Moon." He said grimly. A twinge of worry flooded through her, she knew how bad this could turn out. She's seen what has happened to horses bitten by a venomous snake before. 

They had to be put down. 

"Untack Echo, he can pull the wagon. I want you to walk with her. I don't think it was venomous, but we can't be to careful until we're sure." He ordered, already undoing the straps tied around the mare.   
With a firm nod and a grunt, she went to do as told. 

Her fingers fumbled clumsily with the saddle girth, unable to think quite straight. She had grown up with these horses. Moon and Legend were older than her even. She was the one always caring for them as soon as she could walk. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach and made her want to throw up at the thought of losing one of them. 

A loud clank sounded as tack met the bottom of the wagon and she looked at it a second before letting go. She turned back around to her horse that had followed behind before an idea struck. Twisting on the balls of her feet she picked up the bridle before quickly unclipping the reins and making her way over to her father. Successfully making a loose noose out of the worn rope she looped it around the mares neck that had been completely untacked before leading her away. 

Within the next few minutes the horses had been switched and Moons leg had a temporary wrap on it to keep out infection. A quick flip of the reins was all it took and the little supply wagon was on the road again slowly moving along the dirt path. There was nothing to watch except for the long shadows cast by the morning sun and the fields of grass pass by. The sound of clicking hooves and wagon wheels bumping over rocks accompanying it. A little village soon came into sight and the duo wasted no time with finding a vet. They were soon, much to their relief, informed that the snake was not a venomous one, and the worst case scenario now was an infection in the bite. Soon enough they were on their way.

\------------

"BIG SISTER!!!!! DADDY!!!!!! YOUR HOME!!!" Screamed a short little bleach blonde girl as she ran towards the recently opened door. Two familiar figures stepped inside the little cottage-like house and had just enough time to close the door before the child barreled into them. Laughter erupted from Misuke and Kitsune as they watched the little girl snuggle into her fathers pant leg, making herself completely at home right where she was. 

"Oh come on Mia!! Let go of daddy's leg, isn't there something you wanted to show them?" Asked the mother as she entered view of the group, a playful edge to her soothing voice.   
As soon as the words came out of her mouth Mia's eyes popped open and she was pulling her family into the kitchen in a heartbeat. 

"Yeah!!!!! Come on! Come on!!! We made you something!!!!!!" The child nearly screamed. So much joy and excitement was being held in that tiny body, Kitsune could only wonder where she put it. 

Soon enough Kitsune was standing in front of a delicious looking chocolate cake with eyes and mouth wide open. Cake was a rarity to this little family, especially chocolate considering how expensive cocoa beans were. Before the violet eyed girl could devour the delicacy with her bare hands her mother was pushing her away from the counter.

"H-hey!!"

"No. I would like some to, thank you very much." The woman said rather bluntly, a hint of warning to it. If Kitsune has learned anything about her, it was that it could get fairly ugly if you get between her and her chocolate. She seems sweet, but Kitsune once took a bite of her chocolate bar, and that woman was merciless and made her clean the whole house till there wasn't a speck of dust left!   
Deciding it would be for the better Kitsune backed off, moving behind the little island counter and watched her mothers back as she cut the cake into equal pieces, then proceeding to put four on separate plates that already had a fork on the edge of each. 

A smile overtook everyone's face as they were presented the delicious food and took no time at all to dig in. Everything was peaceful, happy, Kitsune couldn't ask for more. She relished these few quick moments of actually coming together as a family, laughing, joking, it was perfect. It felt like nothing would break them apart. She loved them all.

But just as the time came, it left. 

____________________________________

Blood, teeth, faces filled with fear, red, it all flashed across her vision. Screams echoed in her ear, voices begging to live. Fear. So much she could practically feel it. The overwhelming smell of death. The senses made her want to throw up. Images kept flashing before her very eyes, until it all stopped. Everything stopped and complete terror filled her entire being. She wanted to scream. 

There laying in front of her, was the beheaded head of her beloved little sister. Her expression forever frozen in fear, panic, confusion, so many things. The little girls mouth was frozen in a scream of absolute terror and her eyes were clouded over with death, forever open in horror. 

Tears fell down Kitsunes' cheeks in waterfalls as the teenager just stood there, body numb in shock. This couldn't be true, something's wrong. So terribly wrong. Mia isn't dead. 

Refusing to believe it, she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

Her mind was blank with terror as she fled from the horrible image. Adrenaline flooded Kitsunes' veins, aiding in her escape. Darkness surrounded her body in every way she looked. All she could do was get away from that sight.

.............

Violet eyes flipped open to be greeted by the darkness of a familiar room. It took everything Kitsune had to not scream when memories of the dream flooded back into her mind. 'It was only a dream.' She repeated in her head, over and over, if only to give herself some kind of comfort. 

She didn't know how long she laid there, frozen in her bed with the covers sticking to her body, soaked through with sweat. How long she stared at the dark ceiling. But she knew something was wrong. So terribly wrong. She'd never had a dream like that, never in her life. 

Then it hit her like a train. She felt all the breath leave her lungs for a second as the thought flooded her mind, only a single word had her skin breaking into cold sweat once again.

Mia

What could've possibly happened for her to end like that. For such a sweet little girl to meet her end only eight years into life. 

Thoughts flew through her head as fast as she could process them. So many unanswered questions. Her body was frozen in a sitting position and a haunted look took over her features. 

It was only when she blinked did she realize how tired she was. Trying her best to push the abrupt dream to the back of her mind she settled into her covers. 

It's only a dream. 

It can't be real.

________________________________

Morning came all to soon for the restless girl and day took hold of the world. Dragging her tired body out of bed had been a daunting task as she was still stiff in fear. Now her aching body sits at the dining table, trying her best to stomach her breakfast. 

Kitsune simply eyed the plate of toast and bacon sitting in front of her. She took a piece of bacon in her hand and raised it to her mouth. She almost wanted to gag at the normally delicious smell that greeted her nose. Forcing herself to put the bit sized piece in her mouth she swallowed, immediately she felt ready to throw up. It was to much. She couldn't shake the dream.

Instead of trying to stomach more of the offending food she pushed the plate away from her position and declared.  
"I'm going to go check on Moon."

Any friendly chatter around the little table ceased as the family watched her leave the room. A look of worry crossed the parents faces as they looked at each other, a message flying between them.  
'Is she okay?'

............

It was as if the animals felt her fear. 

She watched the horses dance around their stalls and constantly toss their heads. The cows outside aren't as relaxed as usual, they would only walk around in a tight herd and barely stop to graze. She had noticed the quietness of the world.

As if it were holding its breath.

She needed to clear her mind, she couldn't stand it anymore. So with a quiet but firm call to her steed he came to an abrupt stop in his pacing and made his way to the door of the roomy stall. Kitsune already had a lead in hand and had it clipped to the bridle in a matter of seconds before opening the door with nimble hands and leading the horse along. 

In no more than 5 minutes did she have the young colt tacked and standing outside the door to the little cottage. Mumbling a command to the now eager horse she made her way inside before grabbing a backpack from her room and filling it with some food and water. Running by the living room she called out, "I'm gonna go on a ride, I'll be back before dinner." Then she was already halfway through the door. 

If she had noticed the worried looks on her parents faces she didn't act like it as she simply kept walking. Before they're minds could wrap around what their daughter told them she was already gone.

________________________

She needed this.

The feel of the wind running its quick fingers through her hair. Feeling the majestic beast underneath her own fragile body. The fleeting sense of security.

This brief moment of freedom.

She can never feel this way anywhere else. It's only the open fields that come close to encouraging it. 

It felt like all her worries floated away on the playful wind that danced around her face. Like she could just forget about everything and start over.

Like the dream never happened.

Nothing but open fields in all directions and clear crystal blue sky as far as the eye could see. This is what she lived for.

A few more minutes into riding the plain horizon was broken by a wide, fast flowing creek. The moment the obstacle came into her line of vision she dug her heels into the side of her horse, and in response speed increased. The stream was quickly approaching and every second they got faster. Faster and faster till it stopped. The feel of Echo's strong gallop vanished as the pair went airborne. 

Strong muscles flexed as the horse took off into the sky. Everything in that moment seemed to slow down to a halt. 

It felt like flying. 

Tasting the exquisite feel of the freedom birds have as they take flight for the first time. Oh how much the girl wanted to stay here forever, frozen in time.

But it came to an end all to quickly.

Soon the thud of the horses large hooves was heard and the abrupt halt felt. Gravity took a crushing hold as it's greedy hands brought the pair back to earth. It felt like reality smacked her in the face once again as she slowed her steed to a halt. 

Jumping off the horse she grabbed the saddle bag and tossed it to the ground. 

Taking care to untack him and carefully lay the tack on the ground in a way to not ruin it. She patted the strong muscles underneath the skin of his neck before turning away to the saddle bag on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the horse make its way to the creek and take some greedy gulps of the crystal clear liquid before returning to the green grass and helping himself to a snack. 

Unpacking her bag, she helped herself to her own water and a single sandwich with strawberry jelly. 

She didn't know how long she sat there, in the green fields, just staring at the sky. But she did, and by the time she came to from her daze, her horse was no where in sight. A loud groan erupted from the girls mouth as she sent a silent prayer to the walls. All she wanted was for the horse to come to her the first time so she didn't have to find him.

Standing up she slowly brought her fingers to her mouth and let out a long ear piercing whistle followed by two short ones. 

Seconds passed.

She was starting to lose hope, and just as she was about to set off the familiar sound of thudding hooves greeted her ears.

"Oh thank the walls!!" She sighed just before Echo greeted her with a nose bump to the head. A small giggle erupted from the violet eyed girls mouth as she patted his neck in return. 

Deciding it was about time to go, she saddled him up. Carefully placing the English styled attire on the rock still beast, it wasn't long before the pair were on their way home and another day came to a close.

 

If only she heard the distant sound of rumbling. 

 

Things might have been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite a bit shorter than the last one, don't mind that. What did you guys think? Please let me know!!!! Next one out soon!! Thanks if you got this far and things get more actiony in the next chappy.


	3. The Hungry Wolves

2 Days Later:

Silence greeted her once again along with a dark ceiling. Nothing moved in the still room. Vivid violet eyes simply stared into the darkness, burning a hole into the roof. 

Normally she'd enjoy waking up early like this, before the sun rose. But all she wanted to do was fall back into the realms of sleep and hope no more dreams haunted her. She didn't want to think about it, she wanted to forget. 

But nothing was ever that easy in this twisted world was it.

All she knew at this point was something was wrong, and she couldn't do anything about it. A frustrated groan left her lips as she broke the stillness and flipped over onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. 

All Kitsune wanted was a normal life. Grow up, get a simple job, or just live off the ranch. Get married, have some kids. Watch them grow, and then pass on to the other world. All while watching the rest of her family grow alongside her. It was a simple wish, but no, the world fucked that up a long time ago. That wish went out the window when she realized this world was not all rainbows and sunshine. There's no such thing as a simple life. Life is hard and the world is cruel, but that doesn't mean that there aren't good parts to it to. Her family, and her friends. They're all good people. They aren't like the stranger who will wait just around the corner to take everything you have and then slit your throat. 

The world is fucked up and cruel, all the few pure ones can do is run and hide from the dangerous places. It's so extremely rare that anyone makes it through life without being tainted by their own wants and desires. 

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she gave up on sleep and stood from her bed. She needed to talk to someone, someone who wouldn't judge her, and Kitsune knew just the right place to go. Not a sound as made as she moved down the hallway, having done this many times before she knows where to and where not to step to be silent like the night. By the time she made it to the front door not a thing has made a sound, with the exceptional whinny of a horse outside. 

As she reached for the door knob her hand abruptly stoped at the creak of a floorboard behind her. Startled, she flipped around to face the cause of said noise, and was surprised to find her mother standing in front of her. The woman's long hair was a little tussled due to bed-head, and she wore a pair of knee length white shorts and a black t-shirt. She stood straight and almost tense as she looked at her daughter.

Kitsune was about to turn around to continue on her way when she caught her mothers eye. So much unease and fear rested in them, but worry covered it all. That's when it hit her,

'moms been worried about me the whole time.' 

All of these past few days, ever since that dream. Kitsune never realized it before, but she was more distant. A lot more than usual.

For a few minutes they just stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes. Kitsune felt the cold metal of the doorknob in her hand, she knew that was the only way to escape this confrontation, and she wanted to do it. She wanted to do it so bad, but her hand wouldn't move. It didn't matter how much will she put into it, it wouldn't turn the knob.   
She couldn't escape.

"You know you can talk to me Kitsune." Her gentle tone broke the tension and silence of the room and Kitsune almost flinched from the impact of the words. Suddenly, she felt anger take control. Boiling hot rage flooded through her veins, she felt it fill every nook and cranny of her entire being. Her grip on the doorknob tightened until her knuckles were white as snow. She didn't care if it hurt. The girl didn't hardly notice it.

"Of course I know that, why wouldn't I." She spoke firmly. Poison covered her words and she saw her mother flinch, she saw the hurt in her eyes, but she didn't care at the moment, she kept going.

"Why would you want to know anyway? Why would you want to know about my problems? Wouldn't they just burden you more? Hmm? You don't have enough on your plate?" Rage showed on every movement and word she made. She watched her mothers eyes widen, and the small step back she took. She saw it all.

"Wouldn't my burdens be to much to take? Well mom? Listen, why don't you keep your nose out of my shit and worry about your own life." Her voice kept growing louder and louder before it cracked. Kitsune twisted the knob so hard the metal strained under the pressure before stomping out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

She saw everything but she didn't see the tears falling from her mothers emerald eyes.

__________________________

Boots hitting the dirt road in slow, even footsteps. That's all that was heard. There was no wind to blow through the leaves, no early morning birdcalls. The cows were even quiet. No crickets chirped, and no rooster cawed it's early morning call. The world was silent, and so tense it was felt. Everything was restless and uneven. Patterns were broken and fear set in. It controlled everything, from the smallest insect to the winds themselves. 

Fear was the worlds greatest enemy, but fear is also the greatest ally. 

It is because we are afraid, that we are human. Fear is what shapes the person, if you are not fearful of anything, then you are probably the dumbest person alive. If you are afraid, then you know you recognize what is a threat and what is not, fear gives you the adrenaline rush that you sometimes need to fight, to win. 

Every being is different, but there is one fear we all have in common.

Death.

That is why Kitsune is so troubled. This fear of death, fear that it will sink its claws into her little sister much to early. That it will steal her precious little soul from the world of the living. She is too young to have to even think about that now, at only 8 years of age. What did her poor fragile self do to deserve a death of such horrific detail. 

Why can't she know? Why is the world keeping this from her?

So many questions without answers.

The soft rhythmic crunching came to an abrupt stop as a barn door stood in her path. The red paint was a little faded, and around the corners signs of peeling could be seen. It may not be the prettiest, but it worked. Squeaks emitted from the hinges as she opened the door, due to the failure to oil them, or simply get them replaced. Only lord knows how old they are. The barn was quiet inside. Not a dreading silence, but a peaceful quiet. Warmth emitted from the bodies of the 3 large animals inside and made it a comfortable place, a little mouse could even be seen shuffling through the hay. 

The first of the three to notice the troubled girl was her own, Echo. The strong bodied animal greeted her with a soft nicker, as if telling her, beckoning her to come closer. He always was the gentlest of the bunch, the horse had an absolutely bomb-proof temper, nothing fazed him. They had also grown up together, as a little foal, barely weened from his mother, she had taken care of him.   
He would do so much for her and she him.

The girl held her hand out and almost immediately the gentle giant nudged his nose into her palm. Everything was quiet and peaceful, nothing was wrong with this moment while the troubled teen simply stood and stroked her horse. If you had walked in you would have seen a bond between man and animal that was rarely ever seen. It was a bond that would never be broken. One could tell that they'd do anything together.   
But right now, they just needed peace.

_________________________

The girl didn't know how long she spent next to her companion, nor did she know when she fell asleep on the soft straw on the floor. All she knew was the sun was high in the sky when she woke up. Judging from the position it must have been at least noon. Not feeling like getting up she just sat there, staring at the large animal mere feet from her in the same stall. Simply studying the dips and rises of his body, how his muscles rippled under the soft fur with every movement. She studied how the light reflected off of his silky smooth coat. 

After lord knows how long she moves into her surroundings. The old wood of the walls, the rusty metal latches of the stall door hinges. The hard ground beneath her fragile body. 

That's when she felt it. Dread hit with the force of a tornado on the worst day possible. Not believing herself she laid her whole body on the floor, pushing against it before she stilled. She didn't want to believe it. What could be doing this, this has never happened before. That's when she mentally smacked herself, this is the real world, this has to be true. Her heart pounded at a pace no one could rival, it felt like it was beating out of her chest.

The ground........ the ground was shaking.

Panic shot through her body like flames raging through dry prairies. It was slight tremors, and sounded so far away, but, the thing is, what in the walls name could possibly be so big? And why is it only appearing now? Questions appeared before she could even process them, flooding her head. In all of the chaos of her mind one thing kept reappearing over and over again. 

She needed to know what was happening. 

Wasting no time the girl was quick to get to her feet. Maybe if she met the thing half way she would still be able to save her family, if it was a threat at least. Maybe there was still hope for them. In quick skilled movements the latch for the stall door was open and a gentle push was all it took to move the wooden object. She didn't care about what they would think of her ridding off without warning. She just wanted to know what is happening. 

In the blink of an eye the 17 year old was on the back of her trusted steed, fingers tangled into the thick mane. And in no time we're the duo out of the walls of the small barn. The sound of quick fleet hooves hitting gravel was all that accompanied them. There was no wind nor were there birdcalls.

There was only silence.

____________________

The longer they rode the more audible the thuds got. Her gut was twisting into knots inside her, it felt like riding to certain death. She couldn't get over how absolutely wrong this felt. The complete silence, the fidgeting animals, the tremors, it was all different. She didn't know what would cause it, but if the source of the odd rumblings would be the cause of her sisters death, she would do all she can to avoid it. 

Everything in the world seemed to stop when she heard the first sound other than thudding and her horses feet. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized what it was. 

Screaming.

So many people, it was faint, but it came from the small town. It sounded like chaos, the teen could only imagine what was happening. When time seemed to speed up again she ground her teeth together and kicked her horse in the sides. Her ever reliable steed listened and speeded his charge towards imminent danger.

She had to figure out why. The closer she got the louder the screams were. She was absolutely terrified, her hands shook in fear and the thuds shook her to her core. She could feel them through Echo's brief and fleet steps. The little village was just over this hill, she would finally find out what was haunting her these past days. She would figure out why she's been so afraid. She tried to stop her trembling hands, but she couldn't. It was all because of whatever these things are.

The closer the top of the hill came, the more she urged her steed to slow down. She had to know, but she didn't know if she wanted to. If she wanted to know why they were screaming, crying, begging for mercy or help. It felt like an eternity to simply reach the top of the hill, to have the sight of the village on full display to her, and what she saw the moment she crested the rise was like nothing one would have ever imagined.

Shivers ripped down her spine, racking her body in slight tremors. Her blood froze completely, turning as cold as ice, the pupils resting inside soft violet eyes constricted to the size of pinpoints at the gruesome sight. Time seemed to freeze in order to let her take in the view.

The town was bathed in blood.

It covered the walls, the small cobblestone streets, the shingles of the rooftops. Very few places were still clean. Limbs of the people she once knew were scattered throughout the village. A stray arm, foot, even a couple heads, simply strewn across the streets. 

Then her eyes landed on the causes of the complete destruction.  
They were massive. 

The few seen varied in body proportions, height, and size. They were all somewhat humanoid, with the exception of completely off proportion body parts, and all of them walked with that slow lumbering gait. The creatures lifted every human being they could get their grubby hands on, all the way to their revolting mouth. They didn't care that the beings screamed and fought, they simply feasted, like an oversized goat at a buffet. It had taken almost too long for the train of thought in her head to stop and freeze on one fact, these disgusting creatures were titans... inside wall Maria. 

Kitsune wanted to help the towns people, she really did, but she had to warn her family, she had to make sure they're safe. Time sped up as she tugged on Echo's mane, turning her back the direction they came, and they were off. She dug her heels into the steeds sides until they were moving at a speed faster than any time before. 

So much was riding on getting to her house, her sister, her mother, her father, all of their lives, were riding on this. She felt the wind ripping through her hair, the white mane whipping her face.   
She felt it tear the tears from her reddened cheeks.

The thunderous stomps of the titans followed her the whole way to her small home. That only faltered when she rode through he forest in between the plains and her family's homestead. Hopefully she could get them out in time.   
She knew some of the giants followed her, she knew, but she didn't want to believe it. Kitsune didn't want to believe this was happening. 

What in the name of the walls could have let the titans inside. The giant creations that protected them had stood strong for over 100 years, what changed. Those things only brought death where ever they went. Why were they even alive, roaming this world, trapping her own kind in a cage. 

And just like any other thing, the fences to the sheep pen wore down and rotted with age. The whole time the wolves watched and waited, waited for a weak spot to appear, and when it did, they strike. Destroying they fence, and invading the corral, devouring everything in their path. The amount of blood shed was unrealistic and the horrified girl had to fight down a bout of nausea as an image of the village came to mind. The screams filled her ears and she realized the moment of terror. The blood, the body parts, it was all too much. The same questions that she had been thinking of earlier wormed their way into her thoughts. 

Kitsune snapped out of her thoughts as she felt herself slip to the side of the quick steed moving under her. Dread filled her when her head became light and her vision blurred. Those things were behind her, she didn't know by how far, but they were. She had to warn her family. She can't make a stupid mistake like falling off of her horse, not now. Her hands tightened even more if possible around the strands of the wind tossed mane as her fingers almost felt numb from the constant pressure. By sheer willpower alone did she pull her self in top of her horse as they moved through the small forest at breakneck speeds. 

What was no more than a minute felt like and entire eternity before the forest started thinning out and the small farm came into view. Without slowing the duo continued to thunder down the path. The sound of the harsh beating was one of the few things heard at this time. The animals had all started to freak out, the cows packed closer in their heard than ever before, they mooed constantly as in telling the others about danger they were already aware of. Horses that spent their time in the fields galloped around on quick feet, tossing their majestic heads high into the air, loud shorts and shrieks sounded from the clearly distressed animals. 

All of it confirmed that this was not a dream, as much as she so desperately wanted it to be, it simply wasn't. Kitsune didn't want to believe this was happening. She wanted to believe that wall Maria hadn't been breeched, that everyone was still alive and well. She wanted to believe that her family wasn't in so much danger. 

The world wasn't going to have that, no, Lady Chance was not on her side these past days. Instead the Lady was so far out of sight that not even the smallest bit of luck sided with Kitsune. Was she really just a pawn in this master plan of the unpredictable woman?

Kitsune just shook her head harshly, as if it would rid herself of those thoughts. It didn't... but it pushed them to the back of her mind. Her topmost priority is to get her family to safety, no matter what it took. 

It took almost too long for her to round the corner of the small dirt path that led to her house. The small cottage would look almost peaceful, sitting atop the hill, the morning sun behind it.. almost. Outside the door stood her father, he looked panicked and absolutely terrified. The way he was pacing said all she needed to know. 

The thundering hooves of her steed ever so slowly slowed to a stop. They may have been stopping but the moment her father was within earshot she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! SADDLE THE FASTEST HORSES WE HAVE AND I'LL GET MOM AND SIS!!" The moment it looked like the man was about to question her, her mouth was open again, "questions later, just do it, please." She was next to him in seconds, readying herself to hop off of her still bareback horse. Misuke stood there for a second, as if pondering his orders, before giving his daughter a stiff nod of approval. 

Kitsune almost felt like sighing in relief as she watched her father move to fetch the horses, at least, until the gravity of the situation hit her like a brick. Her body stiffened as she made quick work of the door before shoving herself inside. She was greeted by arms wrapping around her waist and a soft voice.

"I'm so glad your okay.." her mother spoke, her voice slightly muffled by Kitsune's shoulder. Relief emitted from the woman in waves. The girl almost felt like returning he hug before she remembered what she was here for. She grabbed her mothers shoulders and quickly, but gently pried the woman off of her. 

"Where is Mia." Her voice was firm, but held a quite undertone of softness. She needed to keep an eye on the little one at all times, she needed to make sure the nightmare wouldn't come true. There was so much at stake, she only hoped that she had been fast enough in getting here. The would probably have to travel through the back trail on he other side of the fields. She knew some of the monsters followed her, she just hoped that the forest surrounding the place had been enough to slow them down. Hopefully they had enough time to escape the clutches of those creatures from hell.

"She's in her room, Kitsune what's wrong, what's happening?" The woman's questions never seemed to end. She didn't have time for them, they needed to get out of here.

"I'll answer later, go get Mia and meet me and dad by the stable. We need to leave."

"But-"

"No buts, we need to leave, now" when it looked like she was going to protest again Kitsune hit her with the most pleading expression she could muster.

When her mother whipped around and disappeared down the halls Kitsune let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. With that out of the way she turned on the balls of her feet and opened the door before slamming it closed. When she observed her surroundings she noticed that her father must have taken Echo to saddle him up. It didn't take long for the girl to start sprinting to the small red barn just down the path.

Misuke must have picked Lightning, Echo, and Celt. Moon and Legend are really great horses, but they're very old as well. They would have been retired to the fields to graze for the rest of their days within the next month or so anyway. Lightning is the youngest of the 3, he was bred for speed by his previous owners, but dad bought him for little trips to town to get supplies. He is a beautiful mouse grey color with a solid black mane and tail and is a strong thoroughbred by heart. Celt is a bit of a bigger horse, but not by much. She's only about half a month older than Lightning and has a mixed blood of Paint Horse and Thoroughbred. Her coat is a dark muddy brown with some white tobiano on top.

Her father only had Celt saddled in the short time he had. Without even thinking about it she stopped next to the mare and pulled the bridle off the saddle horn and moved to the front of the equestrian mammal. Fingers skillfully but gently urged the bit into her mouth before tugging the straps over her ears and fastening them in place. Only when she finished and patted the mare on the neck did she see her father rushing out of the barn with all the equipment for Lightning. She waited till he flung the saddle over his back before she took care of the bridle again. They were just finishing when Sora appeared just down the road ushering a frightened Mia in front of her.

The whole time the little family felt the rumbling through their feet. Questions swam around their heads but the presence of fear pushed all of them to the back of their minds. The only thing they all knew without a doubt was that they had to get out of here.

Kitsune' eyes snapped back to her father as he moved to go back to the barn. "Wait!! Dad, I can ride bareback, we don't have enough time. Let's go!" Panic filled every crevice of her voice, leaving nothing to the imagination. Misuke didn't turn to look at her, he just paused, as if thinking. When his mind came up with a conclusion he moved towards Celt, quickly hoisting himself on top of the mare.

"Sora, let Mia ride with me." His voice rang loud and clear over the thundering footstep of the titans. Sora looked hesitant for only a mere moment before it all disappeared only to be replaced by a strong determination and trust. 

Soon enough the little girl was safely in the saddle in front of her father with only a little cooing and words of safety as a price to unfreeze the child. It was only when Kitsune's mother was atop Lightning that she finally mounted her own steed and steered him in the direction of the back-path that they would be taking. Turning her upper body in her seat she took one last longing gaze at the homestead before her. This would be the last time she saw this place in years probably, and it hurt. Of course it did, she grew up here. Wonderful memories rested on the grounds before her, and it was all about to be swallowed up by those horrible titans. 

It was then, right at that moment, that she saw one of them emerge from the tree line. It's eyes were blank and bound of feeling except an extremely noticeable hunger, a hunger that can only be sated by human flesh. The things face was stretched in an inhuman grin, frozen there forever showing off freshly bloodstained teeth. The scarlet dribbled down the chin of the head too large for its body, and dropped onto a bony chest. Every single rib was visible, as if it had been starved to death.

If only they could.

If they were capable of starving then they would all be long dead by now. 100 years without food was long enough for even the best to die of hunger. 

She couldn't think of the 'what ifs' now though, she can't afford it when every second counts. What she needed to do was get her family away from the scarlet stained beasts, and as fast as possible. Kitsune dug her heels into her horses side and they were off in the blink of an eye. She spurred the horse on as fast as he would go and kept it that way. The sound of two others following her and adding the music of their own hooves to the song assured her that her family was close behind. 

When she felt like she had finally gathered enough courage to look back at the beast, she did, and it was one of the biggest regrets she had ever had. The titan was running at full blast at them. The path it took was a straight shot towards the little group, over fences, cattle, horses. It just mowed them all down. The titan was growing closer and closer by the millisecond, and it terrified her. Was she to late? Were they all going to die here in vain... She couldn't do anything as the beast grew closer, nothing except for hope that it would trip on something, anything to give them more time.

The thundering of its feet were so loud that it was almost deafening. The forest was so close now, if only they could make it, then the titan would have to slow down. She wanted to make it, she wanted to make it so bad... but it was when the foot of the giant landed right behind the group that clarity came to her.

We are all going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chappy yet I believe. This is one of the good ones to, lots of blood. Please, please let me know how I'm doing. Good day to all of you, I have no idea when the next update will be though.


	4. Deaths Lulliby

We're all going to die.

It ran through their minds like wildfire, demolishing any other thought in their head and bringing a tidal wave of fear and horror with it. The thought repeated over and over again as she just watched the foot of the beast come closer by the second to her mother and her horse. It's going to kick her. She going to die from landing.

A scream tore from Kitsune's throat as she watched in slow motion as her mom was sent airborne. Lightning was dead before gravity's greedy hands even brought him down to earth and her mother was screaming in terror as the ground came closer by the second. She was sure she heard Mia screaming to her mother as well, but Kitsune felt numb.

All sounds of the outside world were muffled except for the heart stopping crunch that echoed when her mothers body hit the earth. Everything moved in slow motion as her neck twisted in unnatural ways until a horrid snap sounded. The body rolled a few more times before it came to a stop, to never move again.

Her mom was dead.

Terror and pain filled her entire being as the thought was put on replay in her head as tears fell in small waterfalls down her face. It happened in seconds, but it felt like hours until at last her mom was dead. She would never see her smiling face again, or her beautiful emerald green eyes. She would never get in trouble for eating her chocolate. It was all over in mere seconds. 

On the inside she felt a large part of her own being die with her mother. A hole was opened up in her heart, a hole that would never be filled again. So much of her life was over and gone in the few seconds it took for her mother to hit the ground. 

The giants next step landed right next to Celt, sending quakes through the ground. The earth shook at the mercy of the merciless titan, nearly shaking the horse off her hooves. Celt could only take so much, just like every other horse, Kitsune only hoped that she wouldn't fall. 

Sora's lifeless body raced past them before the next step was taken. Time slowed down as Kitsune looked into her emerald eyes for the last time. They didn't have the glow they did moments before. They were dull, and lifeless, just right for a dead body. Were they all going to suffer the same fate as her? Or were they going to die in the beasts gut. Either way, Kitsune was sure, they were all going to fall into deaths claws. 

Death is the god that is feared by all, he comes to everyone one day to collect their living soul and transport it to the world of the dead. Death will sometimes come at a time most unfitting and tear you away kicking and screaming. One simply can't avoid him. Now Kitsune wonders, has even a god, been able to handle transporting so many souls at once? Is her mother safely brought to the other side? All the questions ran amuck before everything stopped. 

A horses scream interrupted the constant rumbling as well as her father and sisters. Her head whipped around so fast she knew she was gonna feel it in her neck in a few days... if she made it that long. Adrenaline numbed the pain only to a dull throb as it pumped through her veins. 

What sight greeted her was one that almost happened moments ago, but this time it actually occurred. She saw every detail as Celt stumbled and went down like a crashing plane. She saw the 'oh shit' look on her fathers face as they hit the ground. Her sisters screaming rang in her ears like bells. 

In the spur of the moment she watched helplessly as Misuke curled around his little girl. Mia was still screaming bloody murder as they rolled on the ground. Her horse was pulling further away by the second, and she was about to turn around, but she saw her dads face as he sat up as best he could.

"GO, YOU MUST LIVE!! LIVE FOR US KITSUNE, DON'T TURN BACK NO MATTER WHAT." His voice was raw from all previous yelling, and it looked like it took all his effort just for those words. The tears fell even harder down her face if at all possible. She was going to turn back anyway, when the titan suddenly stopped in its advance. The things head slowly turned towards its fallen prey, eyeing it's next meal like a hungry wolf. A sob escaped her lips as she watched it advance on the last of her family. 

She wasn't fast enough. She couldn't save them. They were going to die. 

Then she ran.

She turned her back on them, ignoring the screams of her sister, the quiet cooing of her father. She ignored the sudden quiet that erupted, and ran. She ran like a coward, she never looked back. The tears wouldn't stop coming, but a coward doesn't deserve tears. She was a deserter, she was the one who left them to die. Pain erupted from her chest as her heart throbbed. 

She lost all of them, the hole grew inside of her, an inescapable dark chasm, cracks formed in her heart, one by one. Then it all shattered. She felt her heart breaking bit by bit, and it hurt. Kitsune just wanted the earth to open up and swallow her hole. It was at that moment that her true self died, she was just an empty shell with no life now. 

So why was she running? She acted like she wanted to live, but does she? The world just ended for her so why is she still alive? 

'LIVE FOR US KITSUNE'

A new determination filled her being as the scene replayed in her head. She was living for them. She can't die now. The perfect idea popped into her head as she watched trees fly by her. 

There was a place, very deep in the forest. It had the biggest trees in the walls. She remembered venturing there as a kid, a certain tree had a hallowed out part in it about 1/3 of the way up. It was one of the tallest plants in the forest and was fairly easy to climb. It was so deep into the forest rarely any titans would be able to get through. Since she knew that wall rose was out of the question now, this was the last plan of action she could take. So she steered her steed in that direction.

___________________________

The ride to her official little hideout had gone fairly easy with no interventions, the forest slowly got thicker and thicker as they went on. If a titan got through this it would be surprising. The forest floor was covered in vegetation, and a lot of it was edible. Many different berrys, nuts, even a couple grape vines ran up some trees. Of course she paused to pick some, it would be what makes up most of her meals the next few days. 

The woods around here were teeming with wildlife as well, its fairly rare that any human comes here, so there has been next to none. There had never been a time where she had been happier that she ran off as a kid. This place was known to her by sheer luck, and she's glad she visited the area a lot. 

The area was peaceful, but there was no way the girl could enjoy it. The horrors that she witnessed was still fresh in her mind. It flashed through her head continuously, leaving her unable to enjoy the true beauty of the thick, untamed forest. 

The good thing though, was that no way a titan could get this deep, the trees were so close together and the undergrowth so thick. Echo was moving at the fastest pace possible, and that was simply a quick walk. A luscious green filled every corner of her vision and the loud birdcalls flooded her ears. The rustle of the undergrowth sounded occasionally with the movement of the wildlife. She wanted to stay here forever.

But she knew it was impossible.

She'd have to go back. The girl only had her horse and whatever was on herself, which wasn't much. There was only her clothes, shoes, a machete (which will definitely come in handy), and a couple of your average repair tools(wrench, screw driver..). She had unconsciously grabbed them before she left in the morning and none of them except the blade, would be of much use. She would need medical supplies, hunting weapons, and a couple more knives. Medical supplies came first though. 

She didn't want to go back, but if the violet eyed girl made it back to the safe haven alive, she will not regret it. 

But for now, she's good with nuts, Berry's and roots.

A sigh escaped her lips as the small clearing slowly came into view, reveling itself more with every step. The grass was long, but lush, some of the greenest grass she had ever seen. A small barely noticeable trail led through the field of green towards a very large tree in the center. The trunk of the massive plant was at least 4 meters in diameter, and it looked to be as tall as the walls. It all looked as she remembered it. A small entrance was just barely visible, about 17 meters off the ground and the gnarly trunk of the tree provided very good footholds for climbing. If she remembered correctly a small spring was located just south of the clearing, and it had fish, definitely a plus. 

This forest was her new home, and it looked like she was to be staying for a long time. It supplied everything she needed to survive, food, water, shelter, and protection from the titans. 

Another loud groan escaped her lips as she slid from her horse, wincing as her feet hit the ground. The ride there was about an hour long, and all the adrenaline from before did not help her cramped state. The girl patted the steeds back as a sign of release, and the first thing she watched him do was move to the neared tuft of grass and start munching away. 

Once she had properly stretched her legs she stood in from of the enormous tree, preparing herself for the climb. One slip and she could fall to her death, but the girl was practiced in this skill, having done it many times before. 

So she started the excruciating climb, and by excruciating she meant feeling like she was going to die by the time she got to her destination. Her arms felt numb when she finally planted her feet on the solid floor of her new home. 

It was small, but enough. Leaves and brush littered the floor of the little bubble and the edges were quite rough, but that would change with time. She didn't want to work though, she wanted to curl up in a hole and die. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as the events of just a few hours ago replayed in her head. She wanted to scream, scream at herself for leaving them, her only family, behind. She left them behind and death only took advantage of it. Sobs caught in her throat as she tried to stop them. Death was an evil unforgivable bastard.

She let him take her only light in life though.

With that final thought a scream ripped from her throat and the tears fell. She felt herself unravel in front of Mother Nature and her alone as she punched the side of the hollowed trunk. Her world was falling apart, and there was nothing to do about it. She felt the small prickles of thorns when she grabbed a handful of the dead brush inside the hollow, but she didn't care. Adrenaline realty dulled the pain and she didn't care for the blood, she just wanted to watch it fall. The girl was almost tempted to follow the discarded brush, but something held her back. In the mist that clouded her head something told her body not to do it. 

Why couldn't she just die?

Another scream tore from her throat as she tossed a second handful of the thorny brush out of the tree. She was sobbing uncontrollably now as she watched it fall, landing with only a small audible rustle of the branches. Was there anything to her life? The only people that mattered were gone, what did she have to live for now? 

The questions swam in her head as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. The tears continued to fall. Even when she curled up into a ball, putting he knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. 

They continued even when night slowly fell upon the world.

They continued as she felt her throat grow hoarse.

They continued even when she finally fell into the realms of sleep.

_________________

When she opened her eyes again it was well into the day. The suns rays shone through the hole in the tree and nearly blinded her upon opening her eyes. She squinted in objection to the bright light and moved her hand to cover them, stopping when she caught sight of the damage from last night. Dried blood covered a good amount of her palms and fingers, along with a lot of tiny ragged scratch marks. First thing she needs to do is clean this up, even though her body protested against just about any movement now. 

A grunt left her lips as she finally came up with enough strength to stand, muscles being quick to protest. Staying stationary for a second she let her body adjust to the move before she stretched. Never did she relive that she was this stiff.

Running a hand through her hair she walked to the edge of her new home and stared down, only one sentence came to mind as she though of getting down.

Fuck... this is gonna hurt.

The girl only climbed as far down as she needed to before she knew she could jump with out breaking anything, and she was right about her hands hurting. Some of the wounds from the thorns had reopened and a fresh coat of blood coated her hands by the time she touched the ground. When she finally made it down she paused to take in her surroundings. It all looked the same as yesterday, the only difference is that the top of some of the long grass was a little shorter. 

Echo had moved to the center of the long grasses and was happily munching away. If only she could be as ignorant as him, them life would be so much easier.  
After all, ignorance is peace.

With a short whistle from her lips the horses head popped into view. Slowly he made his way over taking his sweet time and grabbing another mouth full just before he departed with the grass.

Kitsune could only roll her eyes at his greediness before climbing on top of the mount. Nudging him in the direction she wanted to go, she sat quietly with her thoughts.

What would she do now? There was no way to get back to rose, the titans are everywhere. She wouldn't make it past the first village without being devoured. 

The only way she had even a small chance of making it back to wall rose was if the Scouting Legion came through this forest. She would be able to make it back with them most likely. That plan at least had a 50% chance of survival, unlike getting back on her own. The only way it would work though is if they even bothered to come to this forest in the first place, which was unlikely. 

They would want to get to Shiganshina to try to close the breech, and in order to do that they need to leave Trost, the closest district to it. All of that sounds reasonable and good, but the one with a problem is her. This forest is closer to the Karnesse District than it is to Trost. So the only way they would ever come close to the forest is if they left the Eastern district of Rose instead of the Southern. (The eastern is Karnesse and southern trost for y'all who don't know).   
Looks like I'm stuck out here.

When she thought about it, it wasn't as horrible as first anticipated. The chance of a titan reaching her was slim to none, and she had most of the essentials she needed to survive. The refugees in rose would probably be starving. There was a small food shortage already, and she's sure that losing 1/3 of the land did not help in any way. Those people would have no home and be living in crowded spaces. 

She had a whole forest to herself, a good shelter that is even out of reach of the titans, a constant food supply, and all the water she could drink. Maybe being out here wasn't so bad after all...

The sound of running water was the one thing that pulled her from the inner coils of her mind. In front of her bubbled a crystal clear stream of the liquid. The suns light reflected wonderfully off of the substance and Kitsune couldn't help but feel her thirst grow at the sight. 

Sliding off of her mount she watched him move his head closer to the liquid before taking some for himself. Taking a look at her hands she crouches next to the bubbling stream and dipping the appendages into the chilly water she sighed in relief. The chill that shot through her body felt good... no, better than good. She needed this. 

Once her hands were thoroughly cleaned she scooped up some water and drank. She drank to her hearts content, relishing in the crispness of the liquid paradise. Never had anything tasted so refreshing and cleansing. 

When her thirst had been thoroughly quenched she hefted her body into a standing position and stayed there. Violet eyes scanned the forest around her, analyzing her new home.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!!!!!!! I hope you guys love this story as much as I do!!!! PLEASE tell me what you think! I live off of these comments! The next chapter is planned to be a character breakdown, specifying their appearance and such. I hope you enjoyed this chappy, please let me know what you think!


	5. Returning Nightmares

It was time.

She knew this day would come, but she refused to believe it. Now she sits atop her steed at the edge of her little sanctuary. Thoughts and 'what ifs' rolled through her head like thunder storms, telling her everything that could possibly go wrong.

She had thought of this thousands of times, over and over. Did she really need to go back? There were a thousand reasons as of why that answer would be yes, but a million more reasons why she should just tell herself no.

It was essential to her to have the supplies, the fish would run out if she didn't find another meat source, only a few reasons. She knew she would die anyway if she didn't go, but that didn't make her want to. The poor girl didn't want to return to that nightmarish field of memories.

If she just stayed put she wouldn't have to risk her neck, she wouldn't have to remember, she wouldn't have to see them...  
But her she is, about to leave her only protection.

It was stupid but necessary, how else would she live if she didn't get the supplies. The teenager couldn't live off of fish and berries for her whole life, wouldn't make it through winter either.

Sucking in a deep breath she looked into the horizon, scanning the open plains. She couldn't see any titans as of now, but knew there will be some later. She could die here within the next few hours. It was a painful thought, but true. Her body could be resting in the gullet of one of the beasts that took her family. The teen might even end with the same fate as her mother... with a broken neck a cold body.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts she dig her heels into the side of her steed and rode forward. Moving fast before her resolve could crumble into dirt and be stepped on by her boot. The tall grasses whizzed by at blurring speeds and the wind flew through her hair, whipping it this way and that.

Violet eyes scanned the entire field before them, looking for any signs of activity. It was still fairly dark, the full moon being the only light source given. She knew the titans relied on the sun to move, so she rode at midnight. If she was lucky she could get what she needed and get out with no trouble, but she knew she had to be prepared. The world never made things that easy though.

She felt herself tense when her eyes caught sight of a dark silhouette far in the distance.   
Titan number one.   
Turning her horse, she curved around it, giving herself and the sleeping titan a very generous amount of space between. Her eyes stayed glued to the unmoving figure, looking for any signs of it coming to life, ready to take her life, but to her luck, it stayed silent.

The titan was far behind her when her eyes caught sight of the forestry ahead.

Maybe she would make it.

The ride was easy for the next few minutes, just simply speeding along the forest trail. Only when her eyes caught sight of the next titan did she have a mini heart attack. The thing was smack dab in the middle of the trail and only a few meters away. The girl, in her internal panic, quickly slowed down the horse, managing to make it to a walking pace 5 meters away. 

Adrenaline ran rapid through her as they slowly, but quietly, wove around the beast. It was as still as a rock, and it stayed that way. She knew they wouldn't move anyway, but can you really blame her paranoia. It was because of them that she's afraid to go to her house, because of them that she has no family. So she's right to have it.

It wasn't long after that second titan that the open fields of her home came to view. The bright full moon illuminated every single blade of grass, making it almost glow. The three months of the little family being absent was starting to show on the man made objects. Rot started creeping into the wood of he fences and walls of the barn. The fence was no longer able to serve its purpose as a barrier with all the open spots where the titan plowed through or the places where some planks simply fell off because of the rot.

Cows grazed outside of the pastures, roaming closer to the forests than they ever have before and horses played in the unkept tall grass. If there was one thing the family had an abundance of, it was those very animals. They had made a living off of selling the cows and horses that her mother bred and raised. He fathers income as a fairer gave them a completely comfortable life style when added with her moms work. 

She couldn't help but smile at the memories of working with her mom despite the terror than ran rapid inside her. 

Flashback

"Hey mama, where as you taking Sand-dollar ?" 

The little girl watched as her mother slung the gear atop his back.

"Me and Sand-dollar are going to bring Acorn to his new home sweetie."

The 7 year old fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"But why can't Acorn stay here, with us?"

Sora paused in her handy work and moved to crouch in front of the little girl, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"He wants to go Kitsune. Acorn is grown up now and he wants to go meet some new people... just like you will when you grow up." 

The gentle mother pulled her daughter into a sweet embrace and let her words soothe the girls fears and curiosities.

It was for a few minutes that the mother and daughter stayed like that before the little girl pulled away and stared down her mother with the hardest stare she could muster.

"I want to go with you and say bye to Acorn... after I make sure he's in a good home."

It took all the mom had not to laugh at the attempted seriousness, but she couldn't hold the smile from her face.

"Of course honey, why don't you go get Echo and we can ride there together?" 

The 7 year olds face lit up like a freshly lit lantern before she was running towards the barn. It was then that Sora chuckled, and stood up to finish the work on her own horse. When Sora was done she turned to help her daughter tie Echo to the hitching post. 

"Now wait here while I tack him up for you okay?"

A firm nod.

"Okay!"

Flashback End

That was the first time she went with her mom to bring a horse to their buyer. She remembered how she went with her every single time after that, unless she was completely tied and unable to. That time with her mother was so precious and irreplaceable, and she loved every second.

One of her favorite runs with her mom was when she was about 9, they were bringing a young filly, about a little over a year, to her buyers, Mr. Rey and his wife. They were an older couple, no children, but what they do have was a dog.

It was an adorable little thing when she first met it, if she remembered correctly it was a beagle. Kitsune loved playing with the pup, and she loved running outside with it in the years to come. The last time that she visited to little household was a good few months ago though and she couldn't help but wonder.

Are they even alive now?

Her mind pondered over the question until the familiar barn doors came into sight. The small red barn had definitely aged and it was clearly visible.

The pale moonlight showed almost everything, the red paint had drastically chipped, showing the old, dark wood beneath. Some shingles on the roof has Fallon off, leaving holes for the light to seep into. One of the hinges had finally giving out, releasing the top half of the left door, leaving it to hang awkwardly relying on the bottom to hold it.

Dismounting, she slowly walked toward the barn, hating the memories that resurfaced with every step. The only thing pushing her forward was her fear of still being present when the sun rose.

Putting her plan into action, she started with step one, put a saddle on Echo. Her fingers fumbled with the straps, mindlessly tightening the girth before grabbing the biggest saddle bags she could find and filling it with items needed to care for the horses. Satisfied with the amount of stuff she fit, she secured it to the saddle horn. Taking another bag, she filled it with hunting supplies. Rope, different knives, bullets, a lot of bullets, a pistol, the rifle was secured to her back, when satisfied she grabbed the last thing she knew she could fit on Echo.

A sleeping bag.

For good reason too. Without such a thing, she would freeze in the coming winter. The cold was almost as unforgiving as death itself.

After she was sure she had packed Echo with as much stuff as possible she fetched an extra long horse lead from the barn before scanning the area around her. Picking out three different horses in the faint light provided by the moon, she identified the one that would be best for her cause.

With every step that she took the identity of the horse b came more visible, but she would never have expected to sleeve this one. Of all of the horses that were on her ranch, why did it have to be this one. His pale sandy colored coat shone in the moonlight and his chocolate brown eyes looked deep into violet ones. Memories rushed back into her head in waves as she stars at her moms favorite horse.

Sand-dollar stood rock still only a few feet from her trembling form. It took all she had not to only collapse on the ground right then. Her knees trembled as she remembered every time her mother riding on top of the strong horses back. She felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered her mom teaching her how to ride Echo using this very horse for examples.

She remembered everything, but when her eyes strayed to the dark figure next to the steed, she couldn't hold it in. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground like a rock. She felt the tears leak over her eyes, her internal dam breaking as she trembled with the force. She remembered riding past her, she remembered watching her hit the ground, but she never expected to ever see her again.

She never wanted to see her mothers rotting body.

After laying there for three months decay had started to take over, leaving only bones and the thinnest layers of skin behind. All color had drained from he body, leaving her pale as snow. Her hair had severely thinned over time and lay splayed around her body. Her clothes were severely wrinkled and covered in dirt. 

She clenched her eyes shut, the sight was horrible, she didn't want to see it anymore. She felt her stomach churn when she put her feet under her, but she didn't care. The pain of the sight had left her numb. There were only two words that echoed in her mind as she finally locked her knees beneath herself. 

Get out

It repeated in her head like a mantra.

Get out Get out Get out

She felt herself stumble as she took another step, towards the horse this time.

Run away like the coward you are. 

She felt the rough dirt covered fur beneath her hands, moving them toward the bridle resting on his head.

Leave all of them there to rot.

She finally heard the snap of the lead being clipped to the ring.

Run

She hated herself with every step she took away from the body. Tears still leaked from her eyes, albeit slower, as she lead the horse towards the house with only the moon to light the small dirt path. She knew she needed to bury them, but she didn't. She didn't do it out of fear, fear that it would take to long and the sun would rise before she made it back. She feared death as much as the next person.

And she hates it. 

Her hands still trembled as she reached to open the door, only to realize the wooden object was already wide open. Violet eyes trailed up only to be met with the emptiness of the dark hallway. Her sister had without fail managed to greet her every time she walked through this door, every time. 

Dropping the lead, she took one step into the house and froze, cringing at the sudden feeling of emptiness that rushed to meet her. She took a deep breath into her lungs before forcing her muscles to unfreeze and move her further into the home. She didn't want to be here any longer than she absolutely had to, so she rushed in her parents room. She knew this is where her father kept the bag, right in the closet, hanging on the far left wall. 

Walking into the space, her gaze lingered on the clothes that hung there, smelling of dust and dirt, never to be used again. Ignoring the clenching of her heart, she wrapped her hand around the bag. 

It was a special kind, it was meant for horses without a saddle, and made for holding a lot of stuff. Her mother had hand stitched the thing specifically for her and her father to use when they went camping for weeks at a time. 

Clenching her fist around the fabric she whipped her body around, grabbing anything that even related to medicine on the shelves of the closet and shoving them in one of the many bag compartments. Scanning the shelves one more time she looked for anything else she might need, her eyes stopping on one thing.

Her fingers brushed against the leather sheath of a large hunting knife. It was her fathers, she remembered listening to him tell the story of hoe he got the sharp metal. Waves of nostalgia crashed into her as she relived the memory.

Flashback

"Hey dad, you've always got that knife on you, is it special or something? Or do you keep it just cause?"

A 14 year old Kitsune looked at her father expectantly as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. The two had just finished shoeing a friends horse and were about to pack up when she thought of it. Like she said, hes' always got that knife, and she was curious.

"Well, actually it's a little bit of both."

The girl only cocked her eyebrow, asking for further explanation.

"It is special, actually, very special to me. I also like to keep it on me just because I want to, I could very well leave ir at home, but I feel better with it at my side." He explained, unclipping the sheath from his belt as he did so.

"So why is it so special?" The white haired girl queried.

She watched as a smile graced her fathers face as he slid his fingers over the smooth handle, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you see, this knife is very old and has been with the family for years, my dad gave it to me when I was 18, telling me how it was givin to him at the same age by his father. Your great granddad got it from your great great grandad, and so on. It has been with this family since before the walls were ever built."

Kitsune just listened and stared in awe as her father relived the whole moment.

"One day, when you turn 18, I will be giving this very knife to you." The man smiled as he made eye contact with his daughter, enjoying the shocked expression on her face.

"W-what will I of all people do with it?" She questioned, completely and utterly confused.

Her father only chuckled before answering.

"Well you will keep it and pass it too your eldest child when they turn 18 of course."

Flashback End

Tears came to her eyes as she ran her fingers over the smooth leather of the sheath in I similar way her father did that same day.

Looks like I'm getting this a good half a year early dad.

The salty water fell in slow drops down her face.

And I will be the last in this family to wield it.

She gently put the blade in the bag before wiping the liquid off of her cheeks with her slender fingers. She had done a lot of crying tonight, and she was done with it. Enough tears had been shed to last days, and she was wasting precious time weeping like this.

Sucking in a deep breath she walked out of the closet, not even sparing a glance to the room her parents used to own as she walked into the hallway. Making her way to the kitchen she slammed open a cabinet and shoveled the last of the medical items into another pocket.

Taking a step to the left she slid open a smaller drawer by the sink, carefully picking up a revolver pistol. She carefully brought it to her face, examining the intricate carvings on the grip.

It was beautiful flowers and vines, winding around the grip, the beautiful dark wood feeling smooth to the touch. She pulled it away from her face before sliding it into the last pocket on the left side of the bag. 

She closed the flap over the contents, buckling it in the certain places before shifting it in her arms and opening the right side, reveling the four more pockets. Her hands dropped all the bullets she could find in the first pocket along with a couple flint stones before leaving the kitchen, grabbing a few canteens on her way out. 

The next, and last place she went was her room. Going into the closet and shoving all of the clothes she had into two of the pockets and putting shoes into the last one. she closed the bag completely, zipping zippers and buttoning all the buttons. 

Once she was sure everything was secure she tossed it onto her bed before crouching next to it. Reaching under she pulled out a bow and quiver, holding a great amount of arrows. She connected the quiver to her belt, making sure it was secure before tossing her bow on her back, next to the rifle.

Only when she was sure she wouldn't lose anything did she reach for the larger bag, hefting the full thing into her arms. Grunting from the strain she waited a moment to balance herself before adjusting the bag in her arms. 

Jesus Christ this is heavy.

A scowl decorated her face as she walked out of the room and down the hall. When she got to he door she opened it with her foot, happy to find that Sand dollar had stayed where she left him. She attempted to swing the fucking heavy bag onto his back, but yelped in surprise when it only came back to her. 

Damnit! I knew it would be heavy when I was done, but this is ridiculous!

Readying herself next to the horse again, she swung with much more force, happy when she got half of it on. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she froze when it started slipping the wrong way. She was in action again, quickly securing it with various straps and buckles.

She felt herself sigh in relief as she stepped back, admiring her work before nodding in approval and taking the horses lead in her hands. Now all she had to do was get back, it was only a 30 min ride at a good pace, moving at a gallop cuts about 10 minutes. 

She felt hope rise in the pit of her stomach, maybe, just maybe, she might make it back. A smile graced her face at the thought, there was hope in this cruel world after all.

When she made it back to Echo she did a mental checklist, making she she didn't miss anything important.

She had a means to start fire, plenty off flint stones will assure her of that. Plenty pf weapons were packed, along with all the bullets on this homestead, so she knew she would be able to hunt and protect herself. She had a sleeping bag, a way for her to escape the harsh fingers of the cold. Clothes, canteens, everything she could think of. 

Nodding her head to herself she released the long lead from her fingers until she was holding the very end of it. Gripping the rope in her hands she climbed into the saddle, situating herself until comfortable between the bags. She took in a deep breath before urging the horse forward, easing into pace and constantly looking back to make sure Sand Dollar was keeping up.

The sharp violet eyes only looked forward, abandoning the home of the past, cutting all ties with the land. She would never come back and she knew it. She had everything she needed, so the ignored the nagging feeling in her stomach, telling her to look back and gaze upon the land. To drink in the sight and remember every detail.

She didn't want to remember though.

This place only brings back painful memories, she didn't want to relive them. So she rode forward, leaving the land further in the past with every beat of the horses hooves.White hair traveled over the fields before being swallowed by the dark forest, only to never return again.

This wasn't her home anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU MADE IT SO FAR!!!!!
> 
> All I can say is THANK YOU. Thank you so much for reading this. In all honesty I love this story, I just don't really have an update schedule... 
> 
> So it'll just be random updates, hehe. But anyways thank you!! Comment and let me know what you think please!!!


	6. Time of New

It had been 3 years.  

3 years since her whole world was ripped from her.  Since her mothers body turned cold after a hard impact with the earth.  Since her father and sisters guts were spilled over the beast named titans bodies.

The memories still haunted her every day and night.  Nightmares decorated her dreams almost every night and she was unable to even look upon a titan with out being filled with rage.  It filled every corner of her being, masking the imminent fear that came with it.  

She wanted to kill them, the girl wanted to kill them all(sound like someone we all know and love?), but she couldn't, it was impossible without the proper gear.  There was a chance though, that she could get back to the walls and join the military.  Even if it was highly unlikely, there was a chance, and that's all that mattered.

If she's survived this long then she could at least have some hope to hold on to. 

The 20 year old sighed as she heard the sound of water further ahead.  Her appearance hadn't changed very much over the years she spent here, there were a couple very noticeable changes though.  

Her skin had tanned, darkening the once pale complexion.  White hair fell well past her hips, reaching the backs of her thighs, and wasn't nearly as white, a brownish tint decorated the strands.  She did wash herself in the creek, but not as often as she would have liked.

When the water was close enough she let her fingers unscrew the cap of the canteen in hand before kneeling down and letting the crystal clear liquid fill the container. 

During her time here, she only dared to make 2 more supply runs to different homesteads.  She remembered every second of every time, every titan she came across as she traveled through forests and plains alike.

The longest one that she had taken out of all three was the second one, adding up to about 3 hours in total.  She had went to a family friends place, the Lynches.  She remembered walking out the backdoor, only to be absolutely petrified at the sight of Mrs. Lynches body, only from the waist up with her guts and blood spilling onto the earth.  

She almost threw up when she saw it, and it still made her stomach churn at the thought.  Shaking her head she stood up and turned away from the stream, screwing the cap onto the canteen as she walked down a lightly worn path.  

The atmosphere of the forest was a very relaxing, and calm one.  The birds sang their midday song and a soft breeze kissed her face. The grasses and leaves danced with the wind and animals played with each other.

A smile came onto her face as she walked into the clearing in which she now lives. The grass had drastically shortened, only being as high as her ankle. More prominent footholds were visible on the bark of the tree in the center, and two horses played in the clearing.

She had to fight back a chuckle as she watched Echo nip the older horses flank before running, resulting in Sand Dollar giving chase.  And unamused whinny sounded from the sandy coated stallion when Echo flicked him in the face with a long white tail before he stopped all together.  

It as when Echo stopped and looked behind him at the stubborn stallion and almost looked like he was pouting, that Kitsune just had to laugh.  It wasn't much, no more than a small chuckle, but it was probably the first time she laughed in years.  

The girl only watched them with a smile as she moved through the grass to the tree, looking up as she stood in front of it.  She bit down on the strap of the canteen before hoisting herself up with some much practiced ease, climbing up the tree and into the little hole in record time.  

She clapped her hands together before releasing the canteen from her mouth and dropping it in a basket with the others.  Of all the things that changed with her time here, this little 'room' has the most.  

Instead of rough wood and bushes of thorns to decorate the inside, layers of different animal pelts, deer, wolf, even a bear, lay on the floor.  On top of them was the sleeping bag that she had retrieved all those years ago.  It laid in the back, still bunched up from this morning.

All of the medical supplies she had were lain out on the left side of the room, sorted by the different kinds.  The canteens were just thrown into a basket next to them, closest to the opening.  A few bags of meat lay on the right side of the sleeping bag, no more than 1 or 2 though.  

All of the hunting supplies she had were either hung on a makeshift hook, or in another basket next to the already prepared meat. There was another, large empty basket just to her right, next to the weapons one. 

She quickly reached for it, wrapping her fingers around the handle before gripping it in her teeth.  She turned around, facing the morning winds of nature as she looked into the forest.  This tree she lived in wasn't the only big one here, in fact, it might as well be a smaller one.

As she looked out, she was only studying the middle area, not even close to the canopy. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of the cool air around her while she thought.

Without opening her eyes she dropped the basket into her hand, getting a grip on it before she threw it as far away from the she as she could. Only when the she the soft thud did she open her eyes, feeling happy with the distance in which it traveled.

Adrenaline pumped threw her veins as she simply thought of what she's about to do, and she couldn't help the smile that adjourned her face when she stepped back from the edge. She inhaled a deep breath before running, taking about 3 large steps before she pushed off the edge. 

The feeling of being completely encased in air wrapped around her in seconds as she let out a joyous shout to the heavens. What was simply seconds felt like hours as she watched the ground grow closer. She quickly maneuvered her body in the air, twisting into the right position meant for landing.

A grunt left her lips as she felt her shoulder come in contact with the hard earth, resulting in a planed roll forward. She rolled a couple more times before coming to a stop, momentum having left her. Her eyes looked up at the sky as she laughed, for the first time in years, she actually laughed.

The noise was foreign to her ears as it bubbled out of her stomach, making even the horses look her way. Moments like these were rare in these hard times. The last time she truly laughed was with her family around her as they ate cake at the table. It was before those things invaded her life.

It was at that simple thought that she felt herself choke on her own laughter. All sound sputtered to a stop only to leave heavy breathing to fill the silence when the pictures , flashed in front of her minds eye.

The cold, dead, sunken eyes that belonged to her mothers rotting body.

Its really amazing how fast the mood changed, a second ago the girl was laughing out of pure joy, now she's trying her best not to throw up. She moved her hand away from the tall grasses, releasing the blades from her grip. Her long fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as she slowly sat up, ignoring the slight twinge in the shoulder she landed on.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she soon had the basket in her hand and was slowly walking down a newer, lightly trod path. Silence walked with her, matching her step for step and accompanying the girl as much as it can. It had been Kitsunes' only friend since she moved here, if you didn't count the horses at least.

Being in the presence of Silence almost always calmed her, the invisible being quieted the birds and stilled the wind, leaving the world peaceful. Kitsune had always imagined the being as a young girl, with long, flowing hair. Always was she barefoot, with a long silky white dress covering her body.

The mysterious invisible girl visited her often, always when she needed it. She always imagined crystal blue eyes, as clear as one can think, gazing into her own dirtied violet ones. Those eyes stared into her soul, calming any and all inner turmoil. Kitsune loved it.

She loved that there was always someone she could rely on. She could rely on the being until the day death finally decided that she had enough of this world and came for her soul. Until the day she could see her family again and finally be happy.

The sound of the wind returning to the area gently nudged her out of her thoughts, it was almost as is her friend was saying bye. She sighed as all sound slowly returned to her ears, just listening before she looked at where her feet had taken her.

It was another clearing, much smaller than the one in which she lived. In the middle lay a reasonable sized garden, consisting of many different plants including cucumbers, tomatos, and a few more vegetables. To the far left were some fairly large herb plants. 

On her latest little 'expedition' she had found quite the collection of seeds, so she thought why the hell not. 

Definitely worth it.

Maybe now her food wouldn't taste so bland. She had always just settled with the simple stuff, meaning she hadn't had anything that took more than 30 minutes to cook. Her meals normally consisted of some meat cooked over the fire and nuts. It wasn't much, but she survived.

Now she knew she would definitely embrace the vegetables.

While she was getting the seeds she decided to snatch a little cook book, just so she could actually used the herbs and veggies. She was never really one for the kitchen, maybe because she wasn't allowed in there after she burnt bacon of all things, but no, she did not cook.

She had to shake her head to knock her self out of those memories of the kitchen - not that any of them ever ended well - and into the present. Her gaze soon rested over the little garden.

Many different vegetables hung from vines and branches alike, plump and ready to be picked. She could feel her mouth watering just at the thought of the different flavors they provided. It wasn't long before she was bent at the knee and pulling the edible parts into her basket.

Most of her day was spent here, tending to and harvesting the plants. It was a perfect day for it as well, sunny, yet fairly cool temperatures for summer. Doing all this helped her forget the pain of her life.

These rare moments of peace are intoxicating and she would gladly get drunk on them. The pain of the world leaves her mind and she forgets those moments where she became a living shell with no soul. She forgets the horror of feeling her soul chip away one piece at a time.

These were moments that she would gladly fight for.

Living out here wasn't easy, she had to fight every day to survive just for a little peace. She had to be sure not to eat a poisonous plant, always a rookie mistake. The animals were fairly harsh as well, bears and wolves were not friendly. The climate out there was not nearly as forgiving as she was used to.

These times are what make her grateful that her dad taught her how to survive in the wild. If he didn't shit would be very different.

A sigh excited her mouth as she plucked another tomato off of the plant. She was still excited for lunch, probably more so than a normal person would... oh well.

~Time Skip 7:00~

Lunch and dinner had been amazing. The best stuff she had eaten in years.

Each meal consisted of some deer meat cooked over the fire layered in delicious herbs plus vegetables, cooked and raw.

Best thing ever.

A sigh of content left her mouth just thinking of the orgasm her tastebuds had today. Amazing.

But now everything for the day is done, dinners been cooked(and eaten), the fires been put out, horses groomed. Done. It felt good to be done, then her worst enemy set it.

He joined her every evening to laugh at her misery in this life. She can imagine it, the dark chuckle echoed in her ear every after noon.

Boredom is an evil bastard.

Being bored made her think, and thinking is not good for her mental condition as of late. All she could think about is her past life. The days with her family would never leave her head.

She could only think about how being close to them had only ever hurt her in the end. When her dad was almost killed in front of her, it was the scariest thing she thought she'd ever see. How wrong was she.

Flashback

"Run over their and grab some bread will ya? I'll get the meat." A younger looking Misuke told a 14 year old Kitsune.

They were in the market square, picking up some things to stock their pantry for the week. The little family always took turns sending two members into town to pick up supplies, it was always routine for them considering they didn't really live close to town.

Kitsune always enjoyed it when it was her turn, it was nice to talk to friends and acquaintances. All of the people here were nice and friendly, she couldn't help but stop to converse with some of them.

"Oh, hello dear!! What can I get for you today? The normal?" And older voice reached her ears as she stepped in front of the bread stand.

The woman was an elderly, over 60 at least. She wore a light green dress with a dirtied white apron covering her torso. A very nice woman by the name of Mrs. Jackson.

"Yes, that would be awesome." Kitsune smiled as she watched the elderly package three loaves of bread, tying off the bag with practiced movements.

"Hows life been for you lately?" Kitsune asked, urging conversation to add to the light, chatty atmosphere.

"Oh, very well!! Mark is almost ready to take over the bakery, any day now." The elderly announced, pride covering all her features.

"I'm sure he will do a fine job as well".

The young girl smiled as the bag containing her order slid over the old wood of the table, and in return placed some coins in the outstretched hand of the woman.

"Now don't annoy your father on the way back!!!" The older of the two chuckled. "We don't need you acting like Mark now do we?"

A joyous laugh escaped the girls lips as she moved away from the stand, disappearing into the crowd. Leaving behind only a faint 'Of course not' to dance in the elderlys ears before she lost sight of the girl.

Now she needed to find her father, he had probably already purchased the needed meat, considering he wasn't in line anymore. As she was walking down the street towards the designated meeting place a flash of movement further ahead caught her eye.

It wouldn't hurt to investigate, she still had time.

So she walked past the rendezvous place, letting her curiosity control her motions. As she looked around she noticed an alleyway, just left of her. It's the perfect place for a thug to claim its prize.

As soon as she passed the corner of the building she felt herself choke on the very air she depended on. Wide eyes stared at the scene in front of her in complete horror.

"Dad..." the word was choked, it was all she could say as of now.

There her father stood, leaning against the wall with a knife to his neck. The man pushing him against the brick was tall, around 5'8 if she had to guess. Considering she was no taller than her mother(5'1), he absolutely towered over her. He wore a black cloak that reached just past his knees.

Her words were quiet, quiet enough to not be heard by the men in the ally. She wanted to burst around the corner and kick the living daylights out of that man, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her muscles were disobeying her commands and refused to move. She knew she was a punching bag to a man of if that size and stature.

A shaky breath escaped her lips as she watched the men exchange a few quiet words, the only indication being the slight move of her fathers lips. She felt completely weak and hopeless as the white haired man slowly move his had into a pocket, the taller watching his every move.

She wasn't able to identify any of the thieves physical features other than his height and build. A white mask covered his face, obscuring everything from view.

That feeling of complete and utter helplessness returned as she watched her father pull his money pouch out of his pocket. The coins in the bag jingled as the taller of the two snatched it away from her dads hand. She watched, completely torn inside as the man stuffed it in his pocket, praying to the walls that he would let her dad go.

Watching her father be held with a knife to his throat really did a number on her. It was painful, with it being that she could only watch it was increased tenfold.

Her fingers gripped the brick of the building harshly when the mysterious man shifted his weight to his right leg. Her breath hitched and teeth bit down on her lip when his knife hand tenses and pushed deeper into the soft flesh of her fathers neck. Deep enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill him.

It seemed like he was saying a few words, a warning perhaps, before he slowly drew the blade away from the shorter mans neck. All time seemed to slow down when he tilted his head in her direction, saying a few more words before he turned and walked further into the ally way.

She sighed in relief when his figure faded into the shadows of the buildings, leaving nothing behind. A weight was lifted from her shoulders when she realized no one would cry over loss today.

Her relief was short lived when her father passed the corner, gripping her shoulder tightly in his hands. The look in his eye feared Kitsune, it was one she'd never seen before. A perfect mixture of horror, sadness, fear, and a pinch of pity.

Her lips trembled as she tried to speak, still to dumbfounded by what just happened to notice she looked like a fish, flopping for air.

"Kitsune, listen to me. You can not tell anyone about what you just saw. Not your mother, sister, friends, no one. Is that understood?" He urged, his shaky voice nerving the girl in front of him.

All she could do was nod her head. She didn't know what to feel, she had just watched her father escape deaths claws just as they were about to pierce his soul. It was fucking scary.

He wasn't the same until days after the incident, after his flesh wound on his neck healed. It wasn't until not even a smudge of evidence on the encounter remained that he relaxed. The whole time, all Kitsune could think was.

Who was that man? What did he do to father to make him so worked up.

She knew it had to be something he said, or else Misuke wouldn't have been so rattled. She just didn't know what to think.

Something just wasn't right about him.

Flashback End

Kitsune never actually figured out what happened, it had been at least 5 years, yet that day was still fresh in her mind as if it just happened. There was this... feeling, that they would meet again. It always rose when she thought about that day. She had no idea why she felt that, it just felt right.

Who knows....... oh well.

With that closing thought she released a breath she didn't know she was holding and opened her eyes.

The sky was starting to darken just as the sun was finishing its journey, the moon was already high in the sky, filled to the brim and ready to shed light on the earth. She was barely able to make out a few stars, closer to the east. It was a truly beautiful sight.

She wanted to watch longer, but she knew she was tired.

Kitsune learned her lesson last time she fell asleep on the hard earth, and did not want to go through that again. Her muscles and back did not agree with rock.

Groaning she lifted herself from the ground and started the climb up to her little hole in the wall (tree) of a home. Thinking about the comfortable pile of animal pelts/sleeping bag that waited there was motivation enough to complete the trip.

A content sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled into the warmth of the furs and waited for sleep to take over her mind.

It was a lot shorter wait than usual, she closed her eyes, submitting to the abyss waiting for her, but not before a picture of that man flashed in her minds eye.

Maybe I will see him again one day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is extremely short, and for that I apologize. Everything’s been busy. I could have written more on it, but I’ll post what I’ve got and keep y’all from waiting too long! Let me know what you think of the story so far!! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

The soft pattering of rain filled the cozy hollow with its calming presence. It gently tapped the high canopy of the forest before falling to the floor. Times like this, when the rain droned on, was the most calming of times for her. With the hypnotizing sounds of nature to distract her from her thoughts and the smell of the forest somewhat enhanced, so much so to take over her senses. On days where it would rain the young woman would just sit there for hours, at the edge of her hollow, watching the forest and its creatures move. 

Under the safety of the thick canopy rested her two steeds. The stallion and gelding stood next to each other, unmoving, almost as if sleeping. The woman sits at the edge of her hollow, wrapped in layers of animal pelt. She'd been sitting there since she had woken up that morning, unmoving for hours. By now she would have normally been out and about, considering how the rain had lessened into a light drizzle, but at this time of year it would be to dangerous. If she went out and got wet she would probably freeze to death. Kitsune didn't have the luxury of a hot shower when she came back, she'd just be cold and wet, and that plus winter is always bad. If she had to guess it was about 44 degrees already. 

It was as if thinking about it had invited the biting air into her blanket of fur, resulting in a shiver as goosebumps traveled down her arm. She looked behind her at the jacket that rested on the floor where her blankets would normally lay. It's been about a year since she's traveled to get supplies and at least three since she's gotten a new jacket. The black coat was extremely worn and even tearing in places, hardly serving its purpose anymore. She then decided that tonight, if it wasn't raining still she would travel outside of her safe zone. 

With the decision made she looked to her side where she kept the bagged vegetables that she harvested before winter. There was little left, but with the coming spring she knew more would grow. She reached for the last bag of carrots and started munching on them, ignoring the cold air that bit into her exposed arms. 

It was then that she returned to her thoughtless state of mind while she watched the forest in front of her buzz with life as she waited for night to come. 

_______________

It was about an hour before sunset when the rain had finally died off and left only the wind to dance through the forest. Kitsune has waited about 30 minutes since, just to make sure it was gone. Once positive she stood up from her seated position. After dropping all of her blankets in a pile she twisted her back, listening to the satisfying popping that resulted.  She reached for the old jacket and slid it over herself.  

She zipped the jacket, enjoying the warmth that came with it.  The woman then stepped to the other side of the hollow, picking up the large bag that would mount Sand-dollar and thoughtlessly tossed towards into he open air.  Gravity did its job, pulling the object towards the damp earth.  

After slipping on her boots she followed the bags down, slender fingers finding familiar grooves in the bark.  Her muscles didn't even feel strain from the trip down, showing herself just how much she's matured physically in the three years alone.  Sure, she did at times get lonely and bored, but she also knew that her living conditions were better than those behind the walls.  She wasn't blind to the small food shortage that was already happening before losing their land.  The refugees behind Wall Rose were no doubt starving,  most of them probably didn't have a house either.  She was, okay.  Physically she was striving in the wild, yet mentally, that's a different story.  

She had watched her mom killed and knew her baby sister and father were eaten as she ran away.  Now, she was living completely alone, no one could help her, and she will admit that her methods of dealing were... extreme.  She's almost ashamed to admit to even herself that she enjoyed watching her blood swirl in the stream she bathed in as it leaked from little cuts on her hip.  That satisfaction never lasted long, it only helped her when she was having a really bad mental episode.  

The feeling of her feet touching the mushy ground shook her from her depressing thoughts.  She banished them from her mind as she moved towards a certain tree across the clearing, grabbing the slightly damp bags along the way.  

She set them down on a mostly dry part of the tree roots before reaching into a fairly large bubble in the Earth, the roots leaving a large opening before becoming tightly entwined over the bubble.  Her hands grabbed the leather saddle that rested there.  She didn't use it often, preferring to ride bareback, but she still took care of it, the condition much the same as before the breech.  She rested the water free tack on a dry spot next to the bags, reaching in once more to pull out the saddle pad and grooming supplies.  

Leaving the pad with the rest of the tack, she picked up the two grooming tools and ghosted over the ground towards where the two horses rested.  A small humming noise resonated from her throat as she began brushing over the palomino stallion with the curry comb.  Taking care of the horses was the only thing more calming than rain, it reminded her of how she would do this every day at her old home.  

Her humming continued as she switched brushes to a stiff bristle brush, dusting off any dislodged dirt and hair.  Once satisfied with her job she moved on to the gelding that stood waiting for her.  She almost chuckled as he bent brought his great head towards her and head butted her shoulder.  She paused in her work to scratch him behind the ears and he nickered in enjoyment.  Feeling satisfied he pulled his head away and let her continue her previous activity.  

It wasn't long before she felt satisfied with her job and she turned towards the tree with tack on it.  She put the brushes in a bucket inside the water tight tiny cave.  She grabbed the saddle pad and placed it carefully atop Echo, positioning it correctly.  She continued tacking the two horses, preparing them for the trip soon to come.  

By the time everything was ready the sun was touching the tops of the trees, the temperature dropping with it.  It was then that she traveled up into her tree and prepared herself for the upcoming journey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now I will start posting on the first of every month. There is no telling how much I post, it’s whatever I have gotten written, maybe 4 chapters, maybe one. But there will be a guarantied post on the 1st.

It was pitch black when she climbed down the tree. Darkness held onto the world, wrapping it in its' cloak. Only the faint light of the half moon broke through the fine threads of the cloak, shining upon the clearing and canopy. All life in the forest had lain down for rest, leaving only the faint sound of crickets and the rustling canopy. Once her feet hit the ground she felt around for what she'd tossed down moments before. A pleased hum vibrated her throat as slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the torch. She pulled the small box of matches from her jean pocket, quickly taking a single one out and dragging it along the side. Light lit up the clearing as a spark engulfed the tip and speed to the torch when it came into reach. She quickly discarded the match and slid the box into her pocket. 

She didn't have many of these torches, and only used them for emergency's. Each one lasted near to 8 hours, plenty of time to get in and out of her destination. Snapping out of her thoughts she went to gather the last of the stuff brought down from the tree. 

Happy that she had everything that she would need she strolled to where her horses stood. The stallion and gelding dozed where they were when she was tacking them. With the extremely long lead she had made a noose out of one end ( she got rid of the halters a long time ago ) when she was preparing, with a knot in a certain place as to prevent it from tightening to much. She unraveled the rope and slid the loop around the gentle giants neck, receiving a nicker from him as he nuzzled her face. The faintest of smiles graced her lips st the affection before mounting the younger stallion. 

With the tap of her heels to his side they were off. 

They walked at a brisk pace through the foliage and close growing trees. The forest still looked magical to her, even after 4 years. She lived in the thickest part of the forest, the huge trees growing extremely close together, some so close that their huge roots intertwined above ground, making the earth uneven and hard to travel over. Living here for 4 years with a lot of time on her hands she has learned how to walk over them. She's been everywhere that she could go in this forest and knows her area by heart. There are places that she dare not go due to trees growing further apart and foliage being thinner. It was just the place for titans. 

There was a large path that cut straight through the forest, completely open because it was used that much. She didn't go anywhere near that.  Period.  That place must be infested, it'd be a death wish to even think about it.  

A sigh escaped her lips as she analyzed her surroundings.  Earthy tones surrounded her on all sides, engulfing her.  The light of the torch illuminating the untouched rich greens and browns.  Massive trees stood proud hundreds of feet above her.  The sight luring into a calm state of mind.  

She didn't realize the change in atmosphere when the horses moved into a quick trot.  She'd never seen any titans until a good few miles were between her and her home. 

The foliage soon got even thinner and the trees further apart. She was nearing the edge of her forest, only about 15 minutes left. It was when the pace of the trot noticeably quickened. 

Slowly, she slipped out of her thoughts and memories, only then realizing what was happening around her. She tugged on the horses reins successfully slowing them down. A curse slipped out of her mouth at her stupidity. Around her were unfamiliar trees and ground. They rested very far away from each other compared to her part of the forest. 

She didn't know this part of the forest at all, and she wasn't thinking. A feeling of shame and fear flooded her. Never had she thought she would be this stupid! A growl met her ears as she examined her surroundings. It was a sound the woman was familiar with, and normally she'd meet the challenge head on, but now? Now she was lost and nervous. 

The same sound echoed around the trees once more. She felt her fingers reach for the pistol, only to curse herself in her head. The damn revolver was loud, she couldn't draw any attention to her, from more animals, or an even worse enemy. She was in titan territory now. 

Her fingers released the weapon from her grip, moving to the knife, taking it out of its sheath. Slowly she turned around, stopping halfway when a snarl ripped from the beasts throat. She could see the enemy now at least, a single wolf, extremely skinny. Bones showed through ragged and messy fur. Seeing as it was a single wolf, she started to plan. 

Ever so slowly she lifted her leg over the saddle, watching as the wolf snarled and took another step forward. If any other human were in her position they would have most likely done the stupid thing and spurred their horse into a dead gallop. Which would ultimately fail and end up with both rider and horse dying because even though this wolf is nearly starved, it is still powerful and fast. 

With the torch in one hand and knife in other she jumped the rest of the way to the ground, and all in the split second many things happened. As her foot hit the ground the ragged wolf jumped forward, opening its jaws wide, waiting to taste fresh blood.  
In that same second Kitsune turned on her heel, thrusting her knife forward. The lone creature ran right for her, making the fatal mistake of not maneuvering around the blade, and yelped as the iron found a home in its chest. Refusing to go out without a fight the starving animal opened its jaws once more. 

Kitsune knew the wolf was as good as dead when she felt the blade dig into its heart, she was sure that it was over. She was wrong. Pain shot through her arm, as she watched in horror when the beast clamped its maws around her forearm, below her elbow. Her blood mixed with the crimson life of the wolfs below her. Teeth dug into soft flesh as she did everything that she could do to not scream in pain. 

Her eyes clouded in tears, the blurriness quickly taking over.  The torch in hand almost fell out of her grip.  The woman was almost to shocked to move, she just stood there, watching the life slowly leave the beasts eyes.  Blood fell fast to the forest floor, creating a noticeable puddle around her feet.  She did t need to wait long before the wolf finally released its grip and dropped dead to the forest floor.  

The sudden movement send another jolt of pain through her arm, surprising her as she yelped and stepped back. She immediately sheathed her knife and cradled her arm.   She couldn't help the hiss that escaped her mouth when she shifted the limb into a better position.  

Now that her plans had been ruined she needed to know what to do.  If she went back it would take about half an hour, and she could treat herself faster; but she knew that if she was where she thought she was that there is a little town about ten minutes away that's still in the forest.  The thing is, she's not completely sure where exactly the town is, so it might be more or less than ten.  

Should she bet it all and have a chance of not finding it, did she really need the supplies that much?

__________________

 

Damned wolf, couldn't just fucking die. 

A groan escaped her lips when she felt another jolt of red hot pain shoot up her arm. Somehow she had managed to get back into the saddle, with a lot of curses, yes, but she had still done it. Now she had the long lead tied to the saddle horn, with her torch and reins in her left hand while she cradled her right arm against her body. 

Crimson blood slowly froze against her jacket as it leaked from the wound at a lazy pace. She had done the best she could at covering it, but she just didn't have the stuff to do it correctly; and it's not like she could tear up her shirt or jacket, she'd only freeze to death. 

Cold, bitter wind flew through the open trees, biting into her exposed face. A shiver ran through her body as she thought of her home and a pile of warm fuzzy animal pelts hat we're waiting for her. Her body yearned for sleep and her eyes were getting droopy. Every muscle in her body screamed as she urged her horse forward. 

A light snow had started to descend towards the earth, finally breaking through the thick canopy of the giant trees. She had come across 2 sleeping titans now one her way to the village, and she was sure she was close. The smell of death still sat heavy in the air, even if it had been 3 or 4 years now, it's not an easy stain for Mother Nature to scrub off. 

Even though she was tired she had decided that she was going to go to the village, rather than back home. It would have been a longer walk back there than to the old human civilization, and she needed to treat herself fast. 

It wasn't long before the old overgrown path came into view, the once beautiful well kept dirt road was no more. Weeds have now taken over the earth, sprouting everywhere, and bushes and ferns grew over the edges, covering everything they could reach. 

Kitsune urged her tired body to lead the horses into the overgrown trail. The only sound that resonated was the gentle wind blowing through the leaves and the steady thumping of hooves. The light of the half moon touched the ground and leaves around her, lighting everything that her torch didn't in a magical way. This forest was simply amazing, and she was glad to call it home. 

A soft nicker pulled her out of her thoughts as she looked towards her front. She could finally see her goal ahead of her.  Signs of human civilization emerged from the ground in the form of broken horse corrals.  The light of the torch illuminated three slightly skinny horses grazing along the edges of the path.  She expected them to pay no mind to her, and all but one did just that.  

The first two horses they passed, a black tobiano and a chestnut, simply raised their head to acknowledge them only to return to their midnight snack.  The last one did the exact opposite though.  Kitsunes' eyes curiously followed the horse as it slowly stepped into the path, blocking their goal.  The girl knew that a horse could pose no threat, so she gently tugged in the reins with her uninjured arm as the majestic creature cane closer.  She was able to get a better look at the animal as it came closer, it's head was black with a white snip and from this angle there seemed to be no other markings.  The horse stepped even closer, close enough to almost touch.  She felt Echo start to grind on his bit, trying to nuzzle the horse in front of him, a low nicker left him as he shook his great head.  Kitsune felt herself give him a little more rein and he immediately stepped towards the black horse, touching his muzzle to its.  The horse jumped back, seemingly surprised, before it reached forward and returned the gesture while releasing a high pitched whinny.  

Kitsune felt good watching this, it's been so long since any of them had seen other horses, this was a beautiful moment.  She was only brought back to reality when another string of pain shot through her arm, a grunt escaped her lips as she gritted her teeth.  Her goal was ahead of her, she just had to treat herself, and fast.  A tad bit of guilt flooded her heart as she gave Echo the command to move forward.  The horse seemed reluctant, but with another nudge a soft nicker left him as he walked around his new friend.  

She had expected the horse to go back to what it was doing, but she was surprised when she heard new sound added to the clop of her two horses.  A third set of hooves seems to have joined them.  The girl gently twists her waist in the saddle, only to see that the black horse was keeping a steady pace behind Sand-dollar.  She was surprised, sure Echo had done the greeting and nuzzling before with other horses on a trip, but never had one followed them.

Kitsune a small smile grace her face. It wouldn't be bad to have a new friend around, only if it followed her all the way back. The smile dropped as she realized that the chances would be extremely low, but one could only hope.

She looked ahead once again, feeling triumphant as the first few buildings came into her torchlight.  They were just as she'd expected, old, rotten, and worn.  Some of the shingles were simply gone, while some of the roofs themselves had caved in.  Vines grew up the wooden walls, taking the building over completely.  She was sure this place would be beautiful and majestic, if it weren't for one thing.  

Faint stains remained in the old wood and cobblestone and the entire place smelled so strongly of death she felt like she were choking.  Half skeletons littered the ground of all shapes and sizes.  Some of the bodies seemed torn up from animal predation, but most of them seem as intact as possible from a death by titan.  The skin loosely covered bones, completely coated in brown blood and the smell was absolutely horrible.  She was suddenly very glad that she didn't eat any lunch.  

The rotten stench seemed to shove itself down her throat as she did everything in her power to not gag.  The horses didn't seem to like it either for they kept swinging their great heads, to and fro, as if trying to blow away the dirty air.  A quick glimpse behind her was all it took for her to realize the the black horse seemed to have disappeared.  She would have normally been disappointed, but she didn't have the energy to be for all of it was going to keeping the bile in her stomach and not on the ground.  

Another wave seemed to aim straight for her as she openly gagged, almost spitting up onto her horse.  Disgust swept through her as she thought only one thought.

I need to get my shit and get the hell out of here before I choke myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now I will start posting on the first of every month. There is no telling how much I post, it’s whatever I have gotten written, maybe 4 chapters, maybe one. But there will be a guarantied post on the 1st.


	9. Chapter 9

It was pitch black when she climbed down the tree. Darkness held onto the world, wrapping it in its' cloak. Only the faint light of the half moon broke through the fine threads of the cloak, shining upon the clearing and canopy. All life in the forest had lain down for rest, leaving only the faint sound of crickets and the rustling canopy. Once her feet hit the ground she felt around for what she'd tossed down moments before. A pleased hum vibrated her throat as slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the torch. She pulled the small box of matches from her jean pocket, quickly taking a single one out and dragging it along the side. Light lit up the clearing as a spark engulfed the tip and speed to the torch when it came into reach. She quickly discarded the match and slid the box into her pocket.

She didn't have many of these torches, and only used them for emergency's. Each one lasted near to 8 hours, plenty of time to get in and out of her destination. Snapping out of her thoughts she went to gather the last of the stuff brought down from the tree.

Happy that she had everything that she would need she strolled to where her horses stood. The stallion and gelding dozed where they were when she was tacking them. With the extremely long lead she had made a noose out of one end ( she got rid of the halters a long time ago ) when she was preparing, with a knot in a certain place as to prevent it from tightening to much. She unraveled the rope and slid the loop around the gentle giants neck, receiving a nicker from him as he nuzzled her face. The faintest of smiles graced her lips st the affection before mounting the younger stallion.

With the tap of her heels to his side they were off.

They walked at a brisk pace through the foliage and close growing trees. The forest still looked magical to her, even after 4 years. She lived in the thickest part of the forest, the huge trees growing extremely close together, some so close that their huge roots intertwined above ground, making the earth uneven and hard to travel over. Living here for 4 years with a lot of time on her hands she has learned how to walk over them. She's been everywhere that she could go in this forest and knows her area by heart. There are places that she dare not go due to trees growing further apart and foliage being thinner. It was just the place for titans.

There was a large path that cut straight through the forest, completely open because it was used that much. She didn't go anywhere near that. Period. That place must be infested, it'd be a death wish to even think about it. 

A sigh escaped her lips as she analyzed her surroundings. Earthy tones surrounded her on all sides, engulfing her. The light of the torch illuminating the untouched rich greens and browns. Massive trees stood proud hundreds of feet above her. The sight luring into a calm state of mind. 

She didn't realize the change in atmosphere when the horses moved into a quick trot. She'd never seen any titans until a good few miles were between her and her home.

The foliage soon got even thinner and the trees further apart. She was nearing the edge of her forest, only about 15 minutes left. It was when the pace of the trot noticeably quickened.

Slowly, she slipped out of her thoughts and memories, only then realizing what was happening around her. She tugged on the horses reins successfully slowing them down. A curse slipped out of her mouth at her stupidity. Around her were unfamiliar trees and ground. They rested very far away from each other compared to her part of the forest.

She didn't know this part of the forest at all, and she wasn't thinking. A feeling of shame and fear flooded her. Never had she thought she would be this stupid! A growl met her ears as she examined her surroundings. It was a sound the woman was familiar with, and normally she'd meet the challenge head on, but now? Now she was lost and nervous.

The same sound echoed around the trees once more. She felt her fingers reach for the pistol, only to curse herself in her head. The damn revolver was loud, she couldn't draw any attention to her, from more animals, or an even worse enemy. She was in titan territory now.

Her fingers released the weapon from her grip, moving to the knife, taking it out of its sheath. Slowly she turned around, stopping halfway when a snarl ripped from the beasts throat. She could see the enemy now at least, a single wolf, extremely skinny. Bones showed through ragged and messy fur. Seeing as it was a single wolf, she started to plan.

Ever so slowly she lifted her leg over the saddle, watching as the wolf snarled and took another step forward. If any other human were in her position they would have most likely done the stupid thing and spurred their horse into a dead gallop. Which would ultimately fail and end up with both rider and horse dying because even though this wolf is nearly starved, it is still powerful and fast.

With the torch in one hand and knife in other she jumped the rest of the way to the ground, and all in the split second many things happened. As her foot hit the ground the ragged wolf jumped forward, opening its jaws wide, waiting to taste fresh blood.   
In that same second Kitsune turned on her heel, thrusting her knife forward. The lone creature ran right for her, making the fatal mistake of not maneuvering around the blade, and yelped as the iron found a home in its chest. Refusing to go out without a fight the starving animal opened its jaws once more.

Kitsune knew the wolf was as good as dead when she felt the blade dig into its heart, she was sure that it was over. She was wrong. Pain shot through her arm, as she watched in horror when the beast clamped its maws around her forearm, below her elbow. Her blood mixed with the crimson life of the wolfs below her. Teeth dug into soft flesh as she did everything that she could do to not scream in pain.

Her eyes clouded in tears, the blurriness quickly taking over. The torch in hand almost fell out of her grip. The woman was almost to shocked to move, she just stood there, watching the life slowly leave the beasts eyes. Blood fell fast to the forest floor, creating a noticeable puddle around her feet. She did t need to wait long before the wolf finally released its grip and dropped dead to the forest floor. 

The sudden movement send another jolt of pain through her arm, surprising her as she yelped and stepped back. She immediately sheathed her knife and cradled her arm. She couldn't help the hiss that escaped her mouth when she shifted the limb into a better position. 

Now that her plans had been ruined she needed to know what to do. If she went back it would take about half an hour, and she could treat herself faster; but she knew that if she was where she thought she was that there is a little town about ten minutes away that's still in the forest. The thing is, she's not completely sure where exactly the town is, so it might be more or less than ten. 

Should she bet it all and have a chance of not finding it, did she really need the supplies that much?

__________________

 

Damned wolf, couldn't just fucking die.

A groan escaped her lips when she felt another jolt of red hot pain shoot up her arm. Somehow she had managed to get back into the saddle, with a lot of curses, yes, but she had still done it. Now she had the long lead tied to the saddle horn, with her torch and reins in her left hand while she cradled her right arm against her body.

Crimson blood slowly froze against her jacket as it leaked from the wound at a lazy pace. She had done the best she could at covering it, but she just didn't have the stuff to do it correctly; and it's not like she could tear up her shirt or jacket, she'd only freeze to death.

Cold, bitter wind flew through the open trees, biting into her exposed face. A shiver ran through her body as she thought of her home and a pile of warm fuzzy animal pelts hat we're waiting for her. Her body yearned for sleep and her eyes were getting droopy. Every muscle in her body screamed as she urged her horse forward.

A light snow had started to descend towards the earth, finally breaking through the thick canopy of the giant trees. She had come across 2 sleeping titans now one her way to the village, and she was sure she was close. The smell of death still sat heavy in the air, even if it had been 3 or 4 years now, it's not an easy stain for Mother Nature to scrub off.

Even though she was tired she had decided that she was going to go to the village, rather than back home. It would have been a longer walk back there than to the old human civilization, and she needed to treat herself fast.

It wasn't long before the old overgrown path came into view, the once beautiful well kept dirt road was no more. Weeds have now taken over the earth, sprouting everywhere, and bushes and ferns grew over the edges, covering everything they could reach.

Kitsune urged her tired body to lead the horses into the overgrown trail. The only sound that resonated was the gentle wind blowing through the leaves and the steady thumping of hooves. The light of the half moon touched the ground and leaves around her, lighting everything that her torch didn't in a magical way. This forest was simply amazing, and she was glad to call it home.

A soft nicker pulled her out of her thoughts as she looked towards her front. She could finally see her goal ahead of her. Signs of human civilization emerged from the ground in the form of broken horse corrals. The light of the torch illuminated three slightly skinny horses grazing along the edges of the path. She expected them to pay no mind to her, and all but one did just that. 

The first two horses they passed, a black tobiano and a chestnut, simply raised their head to acknowledge them only to return to their midnight snack. The last one did the exact opposite though. Kitsunes' eyes curiously followed the horse as it slowly stepped into the path, blocking their goal. The girl knew that a horse could pose no threat, so she gently tugged in the reins with her uninjured arm as the majestic creature cane closer. She was able to get a better look at the animal as it came closer, it's head was black with a white snip and from this angle there seemed to be no other markings. The horse stepped even closer, close enough to almost touch. She felt Echo start to grind on his bit, trying to nuzzle the horse in front of him, a low nicker left him as he shook his great head. Kitsune felt herself give him a little more rein and he immediately stepped towards the black horse, touching his muzzle to its. The horse jumped back, seemingly surprised, before it reached forward and returned the gesture while releasing a high pitched whinny. 

Kitsune felt good watching this, it's been so long since any of them had seen other horses, this was a beautiful moment. She was only brought back to reality when another string of pain shot through her arm, a grunt escaped her lips as she gritted her teeth. Her goal was ahead of her, she just had to treat herself, and fast. A tad bit of guilt flooded her heart as she gave Echo the command to move forward. The horse seemed reluctant, but with another nudge a soft nicker left him as he walked around his new friend. 

She had expected the horse to go back to what it was doing, but she was surprised when she heard new sound added to the clop of her two horses. A third set of hooves seems to have joined them. The girl gently twists her waist in the saddle, only to see that the black horse was keeping a steady pace behind Sand-dollar. She was surprised, sure Echo had done the greeting and nuzzling before with other horses on a trip, but never had one followed them.

Kitsune a small smile grace her face. It wouldn't be bad to have a new friend around, only if it followed her all the way back. The smile dropped as she realized that the chances would be extremely low, but one could only hope.

She looked ahead once again, feeling triumphant as the first few buildings came into her torchlight. They were just as she'd expected, old, rotten, and worn. Some of the shingles were simply gone, while some of the roofs themselves had caved in. Vines grew up the wooden walls, taking the building over completely. She was sure this place would be beautiful and majestic, if it weren't for one thing. 

Faint stains remained in the old wood and cobblestone and the entire place smelled so strongly of death she felt like she were choking. Half skeletons littered the ground of all shapes and sizes. Some of the bodies seemed torn up from animal predation, but most of them seem as intact as possible from a death by titan. The skin loosely covered bones, completely coated in brown blood and the smell was absolutely horrible. She was suddenly very glad that she didn't eat any lunch. 

The rotten stench seemed to shove itself down her throat as she did everything in her power to not gag. The horses didn't seem to like it either for they kept swinging their great heads, to and fro, as if trying to blow away the dirty air. A quick glimpse behind her was all it took for her to realize the the black horse seemed to have disappeared. She would have normally been disappointed, but she didn't have the energy to be for all of it was going to keeping the bile in her stomach and not on the ground. 

Another wave seemed to aim straight for her as she openly gagged, almost spitting up onto her horse. Disgust swept through her as she thought only one thought.

I need to get my shit and get the hell out of here before I choke myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for giving this a shot!! It means a lot! If you like this please comment I need to know what you think! Have a wonderful day guys!


End file.
